l'Obsession de l'Amour Interdit
by Off-Lya
Summary: Bella décide d'aller vivre à Forks. Là, elle rencontra des personnes étranges. Pour elle, ces personnes ne sont pas humaines. A-t-elle raison? Qui sont-ils? Fascination.
1. Chapitre 1

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que j'habitais à Forks chez mon père. Ma mère et Phil voyageaient sans arrêt, et ils ne me prêtaient que peu d'attention.  
J'avais quelques amis: Mike, Angela et Jessica. Je ne sortais pas beaucoup, ma vie se résumait à une phrase simple: "Travail, manger, dodo." Que dire d'autre? Mon père, Charlie, était un homme simple qui travail pour la police. Il passait sa vie entre son travail et la télévision. Un jour, pourtant, quelque chose changea. Des nouveaux élèves arrivaient.

Je rejoignais Jessica en maths, et lui demandais: "Alors? Tu les as vu les nouveaux? Ils sont comment?  
-Oh. Tu verras à la récré" me dit-elle dans un sourire malicieux. J'attendis donc jusqu'à l'heure de déjeuner pour les voir. Et quand je les ai vues, mon cœur s'arrêta puis repartit à toute vitesse.  
Ils étaient 5: deux filles et trois garçons. Quatre d'entre eux devaient être en couple et le cinquième était tout seul.  
Il y avait une blonde et un musclor, une petite brune avec un grand blond, le dernier était moyen et avait des cheveux d'une couleur cuivrée. L'ensemble était spectaculaire.  
"Alors? Tu en pense quoi?" me demanda Jess  
-Eh ba...tu sais quoi sur eux?  
-Pas grand chose.  
-C'est à dire?  
-J'ai entendu dire qu'ils vivent tous ensemble.  
-Ils s'appellent comment?  
-La blonde s'est Rosalie, elle est avec Emmett. La petite, je crois qu'elle s'appelle Alice et le blond à coté d'elle s'est Jasper.  
-Et le dernier?  
-Edward." J'ouvris la bouche et les observais. Puis Jess me dit: "Reste pas comme ça, tu as l'air d'une débile!" et à ce moment, le jeune aux cheveux cuivrés tourna la tête vers moi. Je me détournai.

Je pensai à eux toute la journée. Je posai une question à Jessica pendant un interclasse: «Tu as dit qu'ils vivaient ensemble, mais ils sont frères et sœur ou pas?  
-Oui et non. Le docteur Cullen, Carlisle est leur père adoptif avec Esmée. Et en plus, ils ne portent pas tous le même nom de famille.  
-Ah bon?  
-Oui. Rosalie et Jasper portent le nom de Hale, alors que les autres s'appellent Cullen." On repartit en cours.  
Pendant plusieurs semaines, je pensais à eux sans arrêt. Ils n'étaient pas normaux. Ils se ressemblaient mais sans se ressembler. Ils étaient pâles, beau mais ils n'avaient pas les mêmes traits. Si je devais choisir entre l'un des leurs, je choisirai la petite ou encore le musclé, pourquoi pas Edward?

J'avais eu une journée chargée, et j'étais fatiguée. Alors quand la sonnerie retentit, je me dépêchai de sortir de la classe. Malheureusement, je trébuchai et tombai sur quelqu'un. _Edward_. "Désolée, je suis désolée..." dis-je en ramassant mes affaires. "C'est pas grave" me rassura-t-il. Quand, en me relevant, il se figea. Ses yeux qui était d'une couleur miel sont devenus noir encre. Il a pris un air méchant. Puis il est partit à toute vitesse.  
Que lui était-il arrivé? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait?  
J'allais au parking, retrouver ma Chevrolet rouge. Je _le_ vis adossé à une Volvo grise avec les siens. Il me lança un regard froid, j'eus des frissons. Je me dépêchai de monter dans ma voiture et de rentrer chez moi.

Charlie n'était pas encore rentré. Je fis mes devoirs puis pris une bonne douche. Puis je prépara le dîner.  
"Bella? Tu es là?" Evidemment que je suis là. "Oui, dans la cuisine" répondis-je à mon père. Il enleva son manteau et s'installa à la table. "Ca sent bon. Tu prépare quoi?  
-Une quiche" Mon père était nul à la cuisine, c'était ma mère qui m'avait tout appris. Après avoir mis la table, je m'y installai et servis mon père puis moi. On mangea en silence et quand on eut finis, il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. J'entendis de la cuisine, un match de foot. Je fis la vaisselle et allai dans ma chambre.

Le lendemain, dès que je passais près de _lui_, il se dépêchait de partir. J'avais même l'impression qu'il retenait sa respiration. Je puais tant que ça? Il n'aimait pas l'odeur de mon parfum? Tant pis pour lui. A la cantine, je les observais. Quand il tourna la tête vers moi, je me mis à fixer mon assiette.  
Vers la fin de la journée, j'en avais marre qu'il me fixe quoi ça. Je voulais lui dire ce que j'en pensais mais je n'eus pas le courage. Sur le parking, il était déjà partit.

Dans mon lit, je me préparai à _lui_ dire ce que je pensais de sa façon de me regarder. Je voulais le regarder méchamment, mais il était tellement beau que c'était impossible. Adonis serait un très beau surnom pour Edward. Je m'endormis et je rêvais de lui.


	2. Chapitre 2

Une fois réveillée, je me préparai pour aller au lycée. Charlie était déjà partit. J'étais pressée de [i]le[/i] revoir. Je voulais lui demander pourquoi il m'avait regardé si méchamment. Quand je sortis dehors, je fus surprise par le soleil. Il faisait un temps magnifique. Je montais dans ma voiture et partis en direction du lycée.

Quand j'arrivais au parking, je ne vis pas la Volvo grise des Cullen. Peut-être sont-ils juste en retard? Mais je ne les vis pas de la journée. Je demandais la raison à Jess, peut-être qu'elle savait. "Je sais pas. On m'a dit qu'il partait souvent lorsqu'il faisait beau." Bizarre. Je ne dis rien. Je pensai toute la journée à lui.

Je rentrai chez moi, fatiguée. Je fis le même rituel que la veille: devoirs, douche, dîné. Quand mon père rentra, on se mit à table presque immédiatement. Ensuite, j'allai me coucher quand mon père me dit: "Demain soir, on va diner chez Billy. Tu te souviens?

-Oui. Il n'aurait pas deux filles?

-Si, Rachel et Rebecca. Mais il a un fils de ton âge, Jacob." Sa voix avait un sous-entendu, mais je ne le compris pas. Je montais me coucher.

Je me mis sur lit, il faisait chaud dans ma chambre. J'espérais que demain [i]il[/i] serait là. Je voulais tant savoir pourquoi son regard était passé du mielleux au noir encre. Je me posai plein de questions qui restait toute sans réponse.

Le soleil était là, encore aujourd'hui. Alors [i]il[/i] ne sera pas là, non plus. Je soupirai. J'allais devoir attendre lundi pour m'expliquer. La journée se passa calmement. Je la passai dans mes pensées, sur ma petite planète. Angela s'en aperçut, et à la cantine, elle me demanda: "Ca va Bella?" Sa question me tira de mes pensées et je mis quelques secondes avant de répondre: "Oui. Bien sur.

-Tu es sure? Tu es ...bizarre." Moi, bizarre? J'en connaissais qui l'était bien plus que moi: les Cullen.

Je pris une douche puis avec mon père, on alla chez les Blacks. Billy nous attendait: "Bonjour. Entrez." On entra. Son fils, Jacob descendit. Il avait des cheveux longs et noirs. Il était grand pour ne pas dire immense. Il sourit en me voyant. Sourire que je lui rendis.

Charlie et Billy parlait dans leur coin, pendant que Jacob et moi, parlons de notre coté. "Alors comme ça, c'est toi qui a réparé ma voiture? lui dis-je.

-Oui. Là, je suis même en train de faire une autre.

-Et bah!" Silence, on mangea un peu et je repris: "Mais dis-moi, tu mesures combien?

-1m70

-Waouh! Tu es un géant!" On partit dans un fou rire. Quand on réussit à s'arrêter, on se remit à manger. Billy apporta le dessert. Puis Jacob me proposa d'aller dehors. Il faisait encore chaud. On marcha un peu, puis on s'assit sur un banc. On contempla le ciel un instant puis il me questionna sur ma vie avant de venir ici, à Forks.

Je racontai peu, car je n'aimais pas parler de moi. Puis il dit, pour changer de sujet : « C'est une première qu'il fasse beau deux jours de suite. Je suis sur que demain, il va pleuvoir ! » On continua à parler de tout et de rien. Au bout d'un moment, j'eus froid. Jacob s'en aperçut, et allai dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Puis finalement il proposa de rentrer. Quand on arriva, je vis Charlie et Billy vautré sur le canapé en train de regarder un match de baseball.

Charlie déclara : "Bella, on y va? Il se fait tard." Je fis la moue. J'étais bien avec Jacob, on riait et je ne pensais pas à Edward (ou un peu moins!!). Mais on rentra tout de même. Arrivée à la maison, je me jetai dans mon lit. J'étais crevée. Je m'endormis presque aussitôt.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Coucou. Alors voilà le troisième chapitre de ma FF. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

Je me réveillai en fin de matinée. Je descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Charlie m'attendait : « Bonjour Bella. As-tu bien dormis ?

-Oui, dis en baillant.

-Tu as quelque chose de prévue ce week-end ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Je vais pêcher avec Billy, et …

-Non, t'inquiète pas. Vas-y. » Je lui souris pour montrer mon accord. Tout content, il se prépara et sortis. Je remontai dans mon chambre. Je m'habillai puis écoutai un peu de musique. Puis je décidai d'aller faire un tour en ville.

Je me baladai dans Forks mais vu qu'il n'y avait rien (ou pas grand-chose), je repartis à la maison. Mais au lieu de rentrer, je fis un tour dans la forêt. Je marchai sans trop savoir où aller quand il se mit à pleuvoir. « Maudite pluie »pensai-je. Je me mis à courir pour rentrer, mais en toute maladroite que j'étais, je trébuchai.

Ce ne fut pas une petite chute de rien du tout, au contraire, mon tête heurta un rocher et elle se mit à pisser le sang. Au début, je ne ressentis rien puis quand j'essayai de me relever, j'eus la nausée et je restai couché par terre. Je sentis ensuite quelque chose de froid coulé dans mes cheveux, je mis ma main pour voir et quand je le retirai, je vis du sang. Puis là, j'eus mal. Je perdais trop de sang. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix, soit je retournai à la maison, mais je serai morte avant, soit je restai là, à attendre. Mais personne ne viendrai alors, ça reviendrai au même.

Je commençai à perdre connaissance. Ma vue faiblissait, j'avais froid. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pris mon portable ? Je criai à l'aide, mais je ne sortis qu'un petit chuchotement. J'avais mal, j'allais mourir. Soudain, j'entendis des pas qui se rapprochaient. Je vis Edward. Quand il me vit, il se figea. Ses yeux devinrent noirs, il avait un visage à faire peur. Je le regardais, c'était mon seul espoir. Il prit alors son portable et appela quelqu'un. Quelques minutes après, je perdis conscience.

Quand je me réveillais, j'entendis tout d'abord un bip constant. Puis ensuite, j'entendis des voix. Mais les personnes chuchotaient, je ne comprenais pas. J'ouvris les yeux. Je vis Edward et quelqu'un assis à fond de la salle. Ils ne me voyaient pas. Je dis : « Bonjour… » et je vis Edward bouger puis se tenir près de moi. Comment avait-il pu en une seconde venir à moi ? A part s'il avait de super pouvoir, personne n'aurait pu faire ce qu'il venait de faire.

Je gardais ce que je venais de voir pour moi. J'avais d'autre chose à faire que de délirer. Je me trouvai dans une chambre à l'hôpital. J'avais un affreux mal de tête, et j'avais un pendage autour de la tête. En plus, je voyais de près le visage d'Edward. Pâle et très beau, il était aussi anxieux. Je bougeai un peu la tête et j'émis un petit cri de douleur. Tout de suite, il me demanda : « Ca va ? Tu as mal ? Tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière ? » Je hochai négativement la tête. Puis, l'homme qui était resté au fond s'approcha.

Il était pâle comme Edward. Il avait des cheveux blonds et ses yeux étaient de couleur or. Je devinai qu'il devait s'agir du Dr Cullen, le père adoptif d'Edward. Il me dit : « Tu t'es cognée très fort la tête, tu t'en souviens ? »Je hochai la tête, il continua : « Heureusement qu'Edward était dans les parages, sinon je pense que tu ne saurais plus de ce monde. »Je fis un sourire de remerciement envers Edward.

« Tu as dormis presque toute la journée. Tu as perdue beaucoup de sang. » Toute la journée ? Mon dieu, et Charlie ? Il avait du s'inquiéter. « Ton père attend derrière. Je vais le chercher. » Il disparu avec Edward et Charlie prit leurs places. « Je peux pas te laisser deux minutes sans que tu te retrouves dans un hôpital ?

-Charlie, calme-toi…

-Me calmer ? Tu te rends compte que tu as faillis mourir ?, il respira un bon coup, heureusement que Carlisle et son fils t'ont sauvé. » Je ne dis rien.

Je pus sortir l'après-midi avec comme recommandation de ne pas trop bouger. Je m'installai sur mon lit, pris un livre et mon lecteur CD. Mon père resta en bas, sur le canapé. Je reçu un appel de ma mère : « Bella, fulmina-t-elle, tu veux mourir ? Préviens-moi si c'est le cas, elle se calma, ça va mieux ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Tu veux rentrer à la maison ?

-Ca va, maman. Je suis tombée, c'est tout.

-C'est tout ? Tu aurais pu mourir ?

-Je sais. Tout le monde me le répète.

-Bon, tu ne refais plus jamais une chose pareille. Promis ?

-Promis. » Je raccrochai.

_Et voilà. Alors, il était bien ? Sensation ? Impressions ? Commentaires ? Dites-moi tout._

_Vu que pour moi c'est encore les vacs, je pourrai poser un chapitre tous les jours voir 2, si vous me soutenez ^^_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Voilà, la suite de ma fic. __Attention, je veux juste prévenir mais je pense que c'est bientôt la fin. Je pense arrêter ma fic. Dsl._

Pendant une semaine, je ne faisais rien. J'allais en cours, mais c'est tout. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je commençai à douter de quelque chose. Les yeux d'Edward avaient changés de couleur en quelques secondes, il se déplaçait rapidement. Je suis presque sure qu'il cachait quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de revoir la scène dans la forêt. En plus, _il _m'évitait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais on ne se voyait jamais et au réfectoire, quand il m'a vu, il m'a à peine regardé et il est très vite parti.

Le week-end arriva. Je projetais de rester chez moi, mais j'eus une autre idée. Charlie était partis, alors je montai dans ma Chevrolet et partis en direction de la Push. J'allai voir Jacob. Il était très content de me voir. On entreprit de parler de tout et de rien puis je ne savais pas comment le sujet était venu mais il commença à me parler de légendes.

« Mon père y crois beaucoup, mais ce ne sont que des légendes insignifiantes.

-Elles parlent de quoi ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je te raconte ?

-Oui. » On s'assit dans l'herbe et il raconta : « Un jour, un homme est partis dans les bois faire une inspection. Il venait d'un peuple qui vivait à la réserve Quileute. Il a rencontré deux personnes complètement différentes de lui. Froide, pâle, elles puaient selon lui. Il ne voulait pas s'approcher mais les personnes lui tendirent un piège. Il se battu avec courage mais ne réussis pas à les tuer. Par contre, il put s'échapper. Il raconta à son peuple ce qu'il avait vu. Tout le monde voulait voir ces créatures et les tuer mais personne n'était autorisé à aller seul dans la forêt. Pendant ces temps, le peuple a changé. Une autre sorte de créature est né. »

Je l'encourageai du regard pour qu'il continu. « C'est créature s'appelait loup-garou. Les personnes qui étaient devenus des loups-garous étaient tous des mâles. Ils étaient humains mais pouvaient se transformer en un loup géant. Cependant, un jour, un des leurs se croyait plus fort que tous et partis seul. Heureusement, il fut suivi par deux autres loups. Il rencontra les créatures, mais elles n'étaient pas deux, mais quatre ! Il vit autre chose qui le frappa : à leurs pieds, gisait le corps d'un homme. Il était mort. Les créatures étaient en train de boire son sang ! Alors le loup-garou attaqua suivis de ses compagnons (à qui il n'avait rien demandé). Les créatures se défendirent. »

Il détailla un combat féroce et repris son souffle. Il me jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si je suivais. Puis il continua : « Un des loups-garous fut tué avec une des créatures adverses. Chacun partit de son coté avec dégout. Quand les loups-garous arrivèrent à la réserve, ils racontèrent tout. Puis le peuple se décidait pour choisir un nom à ces créatures. » Il s'arrêta. Je demandai : « Et comment furent-elles appelées ?

-Buveurs de sang. Mais on dit plutôt Vampire. » Je frissonnai.

« Ce n'est pas tout. Mon père dit que les Cullen sont des vampires. Je ne sais pas si je dois y croire, mais je pense qu'il n'a pas tort. Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions, évidemment. » Les Cullen des vampires ? Edward aussi alors ? Voilà une hypothèse plus qu'intéressante. Cela me permettait de comprendre beaucoup de choses. Je souris à Jacob et je lui dis au revoir. Je rentrai chez moi.

Je préparai le dîner et attendis Charlie. On dîna puis je m'installai devant l'ordi. Je tapai dans le moteur de recherche le mot : « Vampire ». Je fis un choix sur les centaines de sites. Mais ils disaient tous des choses qui ne me convenaient pas. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à accepter qu'il ne soit pas humain. Comment un être si beau pouvait être une créature si méchante ? Finalement, j'abandonnais et m'endormis.

_Je sais il n'est pas très long. Dsl. J'espère au moins qu'il était bien mais si il devait être un peut barbant, non ? Vous avez des commentaires, dites-les moi. Je vais vite écrire la suite, mais je vous re-préviens ma fic ne dura pas longtemps, c bientôt la fin._


	5. Chapitre 5

_Alors pour tous ceux qui lisent ma FF, je vous remercie. Voilà, bonne lecture._

Chapitre 5

Ce matin, j'étais pressée d'aller en cours. J'avais écrit une lettre pour Edward. Je n'aurai jamais pu affronter son regard ni sa voix, alors je lui avais écrit. Je comptai remettre ma lettre pendant un interclasse. Mais comme évidemment, il m'évitait, j'avais décidé de la donné à sa sœur. J'avais réfléchis longtemps sur la personne sans me décider. Mais finalement, j'avais choisis Alice par élimination. Rosalie était trop belle, les autres, Jasper et Emmett étaient des garçons et me feraient rougir. Je pensais qu'Alice était parfaite.

Je fis comme rien n'était quand je la vis. Elle était près de moi, et attendait. Je ne savais pas qui, mais j'allais aller la voir. « Salut…

-Salut, me dit-elle d'une voix gaie

-Je me demandai si… tu pouvais remettre ça, je lui tendis la lettre, à … je n'arrivai pas à dire _son_ prénom.

-A Edward. Oui. » Elle prit la lettre et partit. Comment avait-elle su que c'était à Edward ? Comment ?

J'avais peur de sa réaction, mais en même temps, j'étais heureuse de savoir qu'il allait enfin connaitre ce que je savais. Pas mes sentiments, mais ce que lui il est. Mes sentiments, moi-même, je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser. Je pensais juste que c'était de l'admiration. Et envers Jacob ? C'était juste un ami dont j'avais besoin. Pour lui, j'espérais qu'il pensait de même.

Pendant les cours, je n'écoutai pas. J'étais trop pensive. Alice lui avait-elle remis la lettre ? Avait-elle lu avant de la lui remettre ? Et qu'avait-il pensé en la lisant ? L'avait-il montré aux autres ? Allait-il me répondre ? Alice allait-elle m'en parlé ? Si les autres l'avaient lu, qu'avaient ils pensés de ma lettre ?de moi ? Avaient-ils au moins réussis à lire mon écriture ? Et si j'avais tort, il devait penser que j'étais folle. Je m'étais montré ridicule. Mais comment savoir ? Je voulais tant comprendre…

Quand je le croisai dans un couloir, je sus qu'il avait lu, mais je ne réussis pas à savoir ce qu'il en avait pensé. Il ne me parla pas, mais il laissa tomber deux feuilles. Je reconnus ma lettre mais l'autre, je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Je me baissai pour récupérer les feuilles et une fois debout, je vis qu'il me regardait. Un regard impénétrable, indéchiffrable, moi qui aurais tant voulu voir en lui, j'en étais incapable. Soutenir son regard fut une épreuve. Je réussis à tenir et c'est lui finalement qui abandonna. Il me laissa avec un regard curieux.

Edward,

Je pense que tu n'es pas humain. Je sais que tu es plus que ça.

Je n'ai pas vu toutes tes qualités et défauts, mais ceux que je connais, vitesse, pâleur, beauté, me font penser que tu serais un VAMPIRE.

Pour moi, tu l'es, ainsi que tes camarades, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper.

Je me suis lancée, j'ai peut-être tort.

Ambre

Voici ce que j'avais écrit dans ma lettre pitoyable. J'avais écrit rapidement ce que je pensais être bien. Mais le résultat avait été décevant. J'avais fait comme si je ne savais pas et je l'avais mise dans l'enveloppe.

Bella,

En es-tu sur ?

Comment peux-tu le prouver ?

Tu ne peux pas.

Il vaut mieux que tu ne réfléchisses plus et que tu oublie.

La vérité doit te rester inconnu.

Edward

C'était ça lettre. Il voulait que j'oublie qu'il pouvait être non-humain ? Mais c'était impossible. Je voulais savoir la vérité. Mais comment la lui tirer ? Malgré les mots dans sa lettre, son écriture était magnifique. Je rentrai chez moi, déçue. J'aurai tant voulu qu'il réponde autre chose. Allais-je recommencer et écrire une nouvelle lettre ? Ou essayer une autre tactique ? Je savais que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. Je saurai la vérité.

J'essayai de trouver un mot à l'intérieur de sa lettre qui me prouverait que j'avais raison. En fait, toute la lettre était la preuve que j'avais raison. Tous les mots, toutes les phrases montraient que j'avais raison. Ce n'était pas de la peur que je ressentais, mais une curiosité extrême. C'était un secret que je voulais percer, mais je savais qu'à la fin, j'allais trouver quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du que je trouve.

Je pris une bonne douche et ensuite prépara le dîner. Charlie ne fut pas bavard, moi non plus. Je remontai dans ma chambre sans savoir quoi faire. Je me couchai dans mon lit et fermai les yeux, mais je ne dormais pas. Je me détendais. J'entendis mon père se coucher, je ne bougeai toujours pas. Puis j'entendis un souffle. Je bougeai encore moins. Une personne était présente dans ma chambre. La peur m'envahit. Un voleur ? Un violeur ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alors comment trouver vous ce chapitre ? Des commentaires ? Allez-y, je vous attends !_

_Arrrrrrrg, c bientôt la rentrée, sa fait chi** ! Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'écrire la suite, mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais faire tous ce que je pe__ux !_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Voilà la suite. J'aime finalement beaucoup écrire cette FF, je vais la continuer un peu plus longtemps, je pense. (C'est grâce à vous, auteur de review qui me donne du courage)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6**

Je relevai la tête doucement pour voir qui se trouvait dans ma chambre en pleine nuit. J'essayai de bouger lentement. Je vis enfin une silhouette masculine. Il ne bougeait pas, il m'observait. Soudain je me relavai d'un coup pour surprendre l'homme. Mais il partit si vite que j'eus le temps de ne rien voir. Mais sa vitesse me fit penser à Edward.

J'eus du mal à me rendormir. Je n'arrivais pas à chasser Edward de mes pensées. Il était si beau. Je soupirai. Je finis par m'endormir. Je rêvais de lui. Il m'amenait à un bal, il me souriait. Je l'aimais. -Non ! Je rêvais !- Ses lèvres s'approchaient des miennes. On s'embrassa. Une merveilleuse sensation pénétra dans mon corps.

Mais la scène changea. On se retrouva dans une pièce sombre et il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Un homme nous regardait. J'arrêtai nos câlins et Edward grogna. L'homme approcha. Pâle et beau comme Edward. Un vampire. Edward se jeta sur l'autre homme. Il y eu un combat. Edward fut projeté au fond de la pièce et son adversaire vint près de moi. Il me regarda souriant. Puis il fit une chose, si rapidement que je ne vis pas quoi, mais une douleur m'envahit.

Je hurlai et me réveillai. Rien qu'un cauchemar. « Bella ? Ca va ? » Charlie. « Oui, ça va. » Je pris une douche rapide et m'habillai d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt noir simple. J'enfilai un pull noir aussi et descendis. Cet autre vampire-si s'en était un- avait gâché mon si beau rêve. Est-ce que je l'aimais dans la réalité ? Qu'est-ce qu'Edward ressentait pour moi ? Allais-je savoir si il est réellement un vampire ?

Je partis en cours. Je croisai Jess en compagnie de Mike. Elle me fit signe de les rejoindre. « Salut.

-Salut

-Tu fais quoi ce week-end ?

-Pourquoi ?

-On organise une soirée cinéma. Il y aura Angela, Ben, Mike, Lauren, et moi. » Au nom de Lauren je grimaçai. « Voir quoi ?

-Je sais pas encore.

-Mais on décidera tous ensemble, coupa Mike, Alors tu viens ?

-Non. Désolé.

-Pourquoi ? firent Jessica et Mike en même temps

-Je … vais à…Seattle !

-A Seattle ? Pourquoi ?

-J'ai des choses à faire là-bas. » La sonnerie retentit, et je partis en cours.

Je n'avais pas envie d'aller au cinéma avec Lauren. J'avais pas envie d'aller au cinéma tout court. J'irai faire un tour à la librairie de Seattle, et peut-être m'acheter un pantalon. En maths, Jess me bouda. Mais je lui posai des questions sur Mike et elle se précipita pour me parler de sa vie sentimentale. « Je lui ai proposé de sortir avec moi, mais il n'a pas encore accepté. Mais on est ensemble tout le temps, alors je suis sure que ça va venir… » Je n'écoutai pas vraiment, je me contentai de hochai la tête et de dire « mm ».

A la cantine, je m'installai un peu éloigné des autres ne voulant pas participer aux conversations. Ils parlaient de la soirée-ciné. Je repensai à mon visiteur nocturne. Je me repassai la scène pour essayer de savoir qui c'était, mais en vain. Puis je pensai à Edward. Pourquoi m'obsède-t-il à ce point ?

Je sortis de la cantine, et quand je m'assis sur un banc dans la cour, je vis Edward. Il était en face de moi, tout proche. Il me demanda « Puis-je ? »en désignant la place à coté de moi. Je ne refusai pas et je rougis. En s'asseyant, sa main toucha la mienne. Sa main était glacé. Il s'écarta de moi. Que voulait-il ? « J'ai entendu que tu allais à Seattle ce week-end ?

-Euh oui.

-Ta carcasse tiendra le coup ?

-Ma voiture tiendra le coup.

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui. » Il sourit. Je rougis encore. « Je me disais juste que si tu le voulais, je pourrai t'y emmener.

-Hein ?

-Je pourrai t'y emmener, répéta t-il

-Tu veux m'y emmener ? Alors que tu me fuyais ?

-J'en ai marre de te fuir, Bella.

-Rien ne t'y obligeait.

-Si. » J'allai répliquer mais il me mit un doigt sur ma bouche. Son doigt était froid et blanc, mais je m'en fichais. L'avoir senti sur mes lèvres avait été quelque chose. « Ce que je veux te dire est privé, je préférais qu'on soit ailleurs, dit-il

-Où ?

-Aucune idée. » Je réfléchis. « Pourquoi pas chez moi ? proposai-je

-Charlie ne sera pas là ? » J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai aussitôt. Comment savait-il que mon père s'appelait Charlie ? « Que...? Comment tu sais ça ? Je… » Il ne répondis pas. Il avait presque peur. « Alors ?

-Non. Enfin, il rentrera plus tard ce soir…

-Je viendrai te voir alors. » Il partis retrouver ses amis. J'allai me lever mais Jess s'assit à mes cotés. « Waouh ! Edward Cullen !

-C'est pas ce que tu crois, dis-je en rougissant.

-Vraiment ? me taquina-t-elle. Alors c'est quoi ?

-Il voulait juste me dire un truc…

-Ouais, bien sur. Et comme truc ?

-Pas grand-chose… » Et encore une fois, la sonnerie me sauva la vie.

Les cours terminés, j'allai au parking. Avant de monter de ma Chevrolet, je vis Edward avec les siens près de leur Volvo. Il me fit un clin d'œil, je rougis et m'assis devant le volant. Quand j'arrivai à la maison, je fis un rapide ménage, pris une douche et me changea. J'essayai de faire mes devoirs, mais savoir qu'_il _allait venir m'en empêchai. Puis quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alors ? Ce chapitre ? Plus long que les autres, non ? J'ai eu de l'inspiration ! Allez cliquer sur le bouton vert juste en dessus, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Une petite review ne fera que m'encourager ! Bisous_


	7. Chapitre 7

Merci pour tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, elles m'encouragent à continuer. Donc merci. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Chapitre 7

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. J'allai ouvrir la porte et Edward se trouvait sur le seuil. Il était si beau. Je lui fit un sourire timide, il me le rendit. Je le fis entrer. On s'installa sur le canapé. Tout ça en silence. Silence que je coupai. « Alors ? » Il me regarda. Je savais de quoi il voulait parler et c'était l'occasion de lui en demander plus. « Je sais qui tu es, dis-je d'une voix sérieuse

-Et qui suis-je ? se moqua-t-il

-Un vampire. »répliquai-je. Il me fixa. Ses yeux disaient : « Tu crois vraiment que je suis un vampire ? » Je soutenais son regard qui voulait dire « Oui ». Puis on resta silencieux.

Il ne disait rien. L'était-il vraiment alors ? Avais-je raison ? Pourquoi se taisait-il ? Charlie allait arrivé, on aurait à peine parler. J'étais en colère. C'était lui qui avait voulu venir mais il ne disait rien. J'avais peur. Si c'était un vampire, il buvait du sang humain ? Tant de questions, de sentiments se bousculai à l'intérieur de moi. Sa famille était aussi inhumaine ?

Il rompra le silence : « Dis moi à quoi tu pense.

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

-Mais tu es la seule à qui je n'arrive pas à… »Il s'arrêta, s'apercevant qu'il venait de dire quelque chose qu'il n'aura pas du. Mais ça m'intrigua : « Je suis la seule personne à qui ne n'arrive pas à quoi ? je réfléchis et compléta à lire dans les pensées. » Je le regardai attendant un signe. Mais je finis par dire, en savant qu'il ne ferait rien : « Tu arrives à lire dans les pensées ?

-Oui.

-C'est comment ?

-Difficile à supporter.

-Ca marche comment.

-Trop difficile à t'expliquer.

-Tu es vraiment un vampire ?

-Oui. » Je fermai les yeux. Enfin, je savais la vérité. Vu que je ne bougeai plus, il me demanda : « Je t'effraie ?

-Non. Peu importe ce que tu es. Je m'en fiche. » Je lis dans son regard un peu de colère. « Tu es en colère contre moi ?

-Non, mais comment peux-tu ignorer ma nature ? Je suis un monstre !

-Je m'en fiche Edward. Je t'aime. » Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche en un éclair.

Nous étions figés. Moi parce que je venais d'avouer une chose que je ne m'étais pas avouer à moi-même, lui pour une autre raison. « Alors là, c'est pas bien du tout. Tu es si fragile, et je peux te tuer en une seconde, et tu m'aimes. » Il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'a moi, alors je ne répondis pas. J'avais tant de questions à lui poser, mais j'attendais. Soudain il se leva. Je sursautai. « Ton père arrive. J'y vais. » Je n'eus rien le temps de dire, il avait disparu.

« Bonjour Bella. » me salua mon père. J'étais déçue, je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui poser mes questions. Je préparai le dîner, mangeai, fis la vaisselle. Puis je montais dans ma chambre. « Bella ?

-Oui ? m'arrêtais-je dans les escaliers

-Ca va ?

-Bien sur, je suis un peu fatiguée.

-Okey. Bonne nuit. » Je me mis en pyjama, et termina mes devoirs.

J'étais allongée sur mon lit, et j'écoutais de la musique. Mon visiteur allait-il revenir ? Je me mis sous la couette et rangeai le lecteur CD. Je ne sus pas s'il vint cet nuit, car je m'en dormis tout de suite.

Le matin suivant, un vendredi, je me levais comme les autres jours. Je m'habillai et descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Charlie était déjà parti. Je regardai l'heure. Mince, j'avais plus beaucoup de temps. Tant pis, je serai en retard. Je me dépêchai de manger. Je sortis dehors et vis une autre voiture garé à coté de la mienne. Une Volvo grise. Edward. Il attendait près de sa voiture. Il attendait moi.

Il m'ouvris galamment la portière gauche. Il démarra. Le trajet se passa en silence, malgré les questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres. Pourquoi ne lui posais-je pas ? Je voulais attendre qu'il soit « prêt ». Quand on arriva au lycée, tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Mais on ne resta pas longtemps ensemble, car les cours débutèrent.

Il me retrouvait à chaque fin de cours. On ne parlait pas, mais j'allais bientôt le faire. A la cantine, je m'apprêtais à aller manger avec Jessica et Angéla, mais Edward me chuchota à l'oreille : « Viens manger avec nous. » Je le suivis. Je vis à la table Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett. Quand je posai mon plateau, Rosalie dit quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Elle se leva et partit. Emmett la suivit en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je m'assis. Edward me présenta les autre : « Voici Alice, elle me fit une joli sourire, et Jasper, il se contenta de faire un signe de la main et voici Bella. ». On se regarda à tour de rôle. Personne ne parlait. Je voyais qu'ils ne mangeaient pas. Au bout d'un court moment, Alice déclara : « Jasper, on y va ? C'était un plaisir de te connaître Bella. On se reverra, j'espère. » Elle se leva, jeta le contenu de son plateau et sortis, tout ça dans une élégante marche. Jasper la suivit, moins gracieusement.

« J'ai quelques questions, dis-je

-Vas-y.

-Pour ton don, les autres l'ont aussi ?

-Non. Alice voit dans l'avenir, mais rien de précis, Jasper ressent les sentiments des autres et il peut les changer.

-Est-ce que tu dors dans un cercueil ?

-Non, c'est un mythe. Et puis, je ne dors pas.

-Ah, je digérai l'information. Et ton régime alimentaire, je suppose que c'est boire du sang.

-Oui.

-Celui des hommes ?

-Non. Notre famille est végétarienne. On ne boit plus de sang humain, juste du sang d'animaux.

-Et…quel âge as-tu ?

-17 ans. » Evidemment. « Mais depuis combien de temps ?

-Un bon bout de temps », rigola-t-il. Je fus heureuse qu'il prit bien mes questions. La sonnerie retentit. On retourna en cours.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilà, fin du chapitre. Alors laissez moi une review pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce 7__e__ chapitre. Bye bye. _


	8. Chapitre 8

_Bonjour. Alors voici le 8e chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolé d'avoir tardé ...!Bisous et bonne lecture_

------------------------------------------------------------------

Je préparai le dîner en pensant au lendemain. J'allais à Seattle avec Edward. Il fallait que je le dise à Charlie. Je touillais les pâtes. Mon père arriva dégoulinant. « Il pleut des cordes », grommela t-il. Je ris. Puis il s'installa à table. Je servis le repas et m'assis. On mangea tranquillement. « Tu fais quoi demain, demandai-je

-Je vais sûrement aller pêcher avec Billy.

-D'accord.

-Et toi ?

-Je vais sûrement aller à Seattle.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla presque Charlie. Pourquoi ?

-Pour faire deux trois courses.

-Toute seule ? Tu crois que ta Chevrolet tiendra le coup ?

-Ne t'en fait… » Je lui jetai un regard suppliant. « Bon, fais ce que tu veux, mais fais TRES attention à toi. Pas de bêtise, ok ?

-Ok. » Je débarrassai la table et montai me coucher.

En arrivant dans ma chambre, je vis une silhouette assise sur mon lit. J'allumai la lumière et vis…Edward. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » allais-je crier, mais il me mit sa main sur ma bouche et me dit : « Si tu cries, ton père va débarquer. » Il me relâcha et je le foudroyai du regard. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, dis-je en serrant les dents.

-Je te rends une petite visite. » Je soupirai. Je ne pouvais pas me mettre en colère contre un Adonis. Alors je m'assis à coté de lui.

Il était froid, mais je m'en fichais. Je me collai à lui et retombai sur le coté. Il se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre, les yeux noirs. « Désolé »chuchotais-je. Je lui avais fait peur ? J'avais fait quelque chose de mal ? En tout cas, je me recroquevillai dans mon lit en attendant qu'il reprenne figure humaine. Au bout d'un moment, il s'approcha de moi. Il était redevenu normal. Je demandai : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Il réfléchit et s'expliqua : « Ton odeur est enivrante. Tu es si fragile. J'ai eu envi de…te tuer. Boire ton sang… » Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

J'étais toujours assise sur le lit et lui assis en face de moi. « Alors tu as dit à ton père que tu allais à Seattle toute seule.

-Oui, dis-je.

-Tu ne lui as pas parlé de moi ?

-Non. » J'évitai de le regarder. Je m'allongeai sous la couverture et il dit : « Quand viendrai-je te prendre ?

-Quand tu veux, murmurai-je.

-Alors sois prête. »Il m'embrassa sur le front, et il partit.

Le lendemain, je me préparai rapidement. Charlie m'avait laissé un petit message me disant qu'il rentrerait tard. J'attendais, prête à partir. J'entendis une voiture arrivé. Je me jetai à la fenêtre. C'était bien _lui_. Je sortis dehors et montai dans la voiture, place passager. Pendant le trajet, je m'aperçut qu'il roulait vite, très vite. Je m'écriai : « Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es pressé ? On est suivit ? » Il rigola : « Non. J'aime la vitesse, c'est tout

-C'est tout ?!! Tu roule hyper vite et … » Je m'arrêtai à bout d'argument et regardai la route.

On arrivai à Seattle. Il m'emmena à la librairie et j'achetai ce dont j'avais besoin. Ensuite, on alla manger. Quand je vis dans quel restaurant, il se dirigeait, je m'arrêtai. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-il

-Je n'avais pas prévu qu'on mangerait dans un resto de luxe…

-N'inquiète pas. J'ai de quoi payé.

-Mais…

-Il y a pas de mais. »dit-il.

J'allai manger dans un super restaurant avec Edward. Je n'en revenais pas. Quand on entra, tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. On s'installa dans un coin assez romantique, je trouvai. Une table de deux personnes, avec une bougie et une rose. Je m'installai et pris mon menu. Puis je me rendis compte qu'Edward ne mangerait pas. « Tu es sûr que tu veux être là ? Je me m'acheter un sandwich et … » Il me sourit et fit signe de me taire. « Chut. Ne t'inquiète pas. Choisis plutôt ce que tu veux manger. »

Il était si gentil, si beau. En plus, je l'aimais. Je regardai mon assiette. Elle était vide. J'avais mangé sous le regard curieux d'Edward. En attendant que le serveur m'apporte mon dessert, je réfléchissais et soudain une question me vînt à l'esprit. Je la posai à Edward : « Crains-tu le soleil ?

-Non mais il vaut mieux que les humains ne me voient pas quand je suis au soleil.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vais te montrer quand tu auras finis de manger. »

J'avais hâte de savoir. Je me pressai de manger mon dessert et faillis m'étouffer. « Attention ! Mange plus doucement. On n'est pas pressé. » Je finis de manger et il paya. Je ne sus pas combien mais je savais que ça devait être cher. Puis on alla vers sa voiture. « Où allons-nous ? demandai-je

-Tu verras… »me sourit-il. Je regardais la route en essayant de savoir où il nous emmenait. Mais je ne connaissais pas l'endroit. Puis la route disparut et la voiture s'engagea dans une allée et au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta.

« On est arrivé. »Sa voix coupa le silence. Il descendit et m'ouvrit la portière. Je descendis à mon tour. Ensuite, il me dit : « Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. Monte sur mon dos. »Je ne compris pas tout de suite, mais je me retrouvai sur son dos. « Accroche-toi bien. » Et soudain, le paysage devint flou. C'était super, même si je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour éviter les arbres en allant aussi vite.

Il me posa à terre. Je tituba et finis par m'asseoir par terre. « Ca va ? demanda-t-il inquiet

-J'ai un peu mal au ventre, mais sinon ça va. » il s'assit à coté de moi et on resta un moment silencieux. Puis un rayon de soleil éclaira l'endroit où nous étions. Il enleva sa veste puis son tee-shirt et me dit : « Regarde pourquoi les humains ne doivent pas me voir au soleil. » Son corps brillait, comme si sa peau était couverte de diamant. C'était magnifique.

Je posai ma main sur son torse. J'attendis de voir sa réaction, mais il ne bougea pas. Alors je fis courir mes doigts. Il ferma les yeux. Je m'arrêtai un instant par peur que je le dérange puis je repris. Je dessinais toute sorte de forme, je faisais le tour de ses tétons. Puis je posai mes lèvres sur son nombril. Je les déplaçais partout sur son torse. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux et se réfugia loin de moi. Comme l'autre fois, dans ma chambre, il avait les yeux noirs.

Je m'excusai : « Excuse-moi, je …

-Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Je dois pouvoir réussir à me contrôler ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Pourquoi je te fais cette effet ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est la première fois qu'une humaine m'attire autant. C'est la première fois que l'envie de boire du sang humain est aussi fort. » Puis il partit. Il courait très vite et tournait autour de moi. Je voyais les feuilles virevoltées à son il se rassit à mes cotés et dit : « Je vais essayer de me contrôler. Promis. »dit-il. Puis, je dis : « Il se fait tard. On devrait pas rentrer ? »

* * *

_Alors? C'était comment? Une review? Oui, merci!_

_Bon, je vais essayer d'écrire vite le prochain chapitre pour vous faire plaisir!_


	9. Chapitre 9

_Coucou!_

_Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre!_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! _

_Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews !_

_Allez bonne lecture! _

Dimanche fut pluvieux. Je ne sortis pas de la maison, malgré mon envie d'aller voir Edward. Et je passai donc la journée dans ma chambre. J'aurai voulu qu'Edward vienne, mais il ne le fit pas. Hier avait été merveilleux. J'avais passé un moment presque parfait avec Edward. Je me sentais plus proche de lui, pas seulement parce que je savais son secret, mais parce qu'il connaissait mes sentiments désormais. Charlie n'avait pas remarqué que j'étais dans la lune. Et je l'en remerciai. Devoir expliquer la raison de mon « évasion » mentale aurait été difficile.

Enfin, dimanche céda la place et lundi arriva. Je descendis avec hâte et dehors, Edward m'attendait. Quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur, j'eus envie de l'embrasser mais je me retins. Je montai dans sa Volvo et il démarra. « Bien dormi ? me demanda-t-il

-Bien et toi ?

-J'ai pas fermé l'œil », rigola-t-il. Je ris avec lui. « Qu'as-tu fait pendant la nuit alors ?

-Je t'ai regardé, dit-il en passant sa main glacé sur ma joue.

-Oh ! rougis-je. J'ai parlé ?

-Oui !

-Beaucoup ? Qu'ai-je dit ?

-Tu as plusieurs fois parlé de moi. » Je rougis. « N'es pas honte, me réconforta-t-il. Si je pouvais rêver, je rêverais que de toi. » Il me sourit.

Je descendis de la voiture. Et, main dans la main, on alla vers le bâtiment central. Tous les regards nous regardaient, mais peu m'importait. Je tenais fermement la main d'Edward et souriais. Malheureusement, la sonnerie retentit et on devait se quitter. Il m'embrassa le front et me laissa devant la porte de mon cours.

J'essayai d'écouter le cours, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais beau essayé de penser à autre chose qu'Edward et me concentré sur le cours, mes pensées revenaient toujours vers lui. Mais enfin vint l'heure de déjeuner. J'hésitai entre la table des Cullen où il y avait Alice & Edward ou la table de Jessica. Edward me fit signe et je m'assis près de lui.

« Bonjour, dis-je timidement

-Salut Bella ! » La voix d'Alice était comme une mélodie. Soudain, son visage se figea. Ses yeux grands ouverts ne nous voyaient plus. Elle devait avoir une vision. Puis, elle secoua la tête et redevint normale. Elle jeta une coup d'œil sur son frère et il acquiesça. Je ne dis rien mais je me posai des questions. Qu'avait elle vu ?

J'étais la seule à manger. C'était gênant. Edward avait son bras sur mes épaules et il discutait avec Alice. « Tu crois qu'elle pourrait venir à la maison ? demanda Edward

-Oui ! Je suis sûre qu'Esmée et Carlisle seront content de la rencontrer.

-Tu veux venir Bella ?

-Oui, mais vous êtes sûre que je dérangerai pas ?

-Mais non ! » J'avais un peu peur de me retrouver dans leur maison mais Edward avait l'air sur de lui.

A la fin de la journée, Edward me ramena chez moi. Il resta jusqu'à l'arrivé de Charlie. La fin de la journée se passa normalement. Quand allais-je aller chez les Cullen ? Comment réagiront-ils ? Est-ce une bonne idée ? Edward m'avait dit qu'il viendrait la nuit. J'étais impatiente. A la fin du dîner, je me dépêchai d'aller me coucher.

Il était assis sur mon lit. Je pris quelques minutes d'intimité dans la salle de bain et m'assis près de lui. Il m'enlaça et respira mon odeur. Puis on s'allongea côte à côte. « Qu'a vu Alice ce midi ? »demandai-je curieuse. Il me regarda. Il devait se demander s'il me répondait ou non. Il finit par dire : « Rien d'intéressant. Ne t'inquiète pas. »Il me serra contre lui. Bizarre. Pourquoi me serrait-il contre lui si il n'y avait rien ?

Je m'endormis vite et partit dans le monde des rêves. Je marchai sur un sentier bordé de fleur. J'entendais une musique calme et magnifique. Puis j'arrivai devant une petite cabane. J'entrai. Il faisait noir. La porte claqua derrière moi. J'entendis des pas, sentis quelque chose m'effleurer. Une main passa sur ma joue. Une main froide. Un lumière s'alluma. Je vis un homme en face de moi. Un homme pâle avec des yeux sombre. Un vampire.

Il s'approchait de moi, me tournait autour. Je me rendis compte que j'étais attaché à une chaise. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Il caressa ma joue encore une fois mais alla plus loin. Il descendis jusque dans mon tee-shirt. Je voulus crier mais j'avais un bâillon sur la bouche. Il retira sa main en me voyant me débattre. Il me regarda l'air désolé.

Il parla mais je ne compris pas. J'avais peur. Il me détacha sans aucune raison. J'essayai de courir pour m'échapper. Mais je tombai à plat ventre. Je me remis sur le dos et il s'assit près de moi. Il me sourit. Un sourire qui révéla ses dents blanches. Il approcha sa bouche de mon cou. Je sus ce qu'il allait faire. J'essayai de bouger mais il me tenais fermement. Il planta alors ses dents dans ma chair et j'hurlai.

Je me réveilla en sursaut. Je respira un bon coup, essayant de me reprendre. Qui était-ce ? Etait-ce la vérité ?le futur ? J'espérais que non. Je me levai un peu trop brutalement et ma tête tourna. Je me rassis sur le lit. J'attendis un peu essayant d'oublier ce cauchemar. Je pris une douche rapide et m'habillai. Quand je descendis, Charlie était là.

« Bonjour, dit-il joyeusement, bien dormi ?

-Non, pas trop. Et toi ?

-Bien. » On se regarda sans trop savoir quoi dire. Puis il déclara : « J'y vais ! » Il se leva et partit. Je pris mon petit déjeuner, rangea la cuisine et sortit à mon tour. Edward n'était pas là. Je montai dans ma voiture. Pourquoi Edward n'était-il pas là ? Il devait avoir une bonne raison.

Arrivé au parking, je ne vis pas la Volvo des Cullen. Je partis en cours. Où étaient-ils ? Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas venus ? La matinée passa lentement. Je me posai pleins de questions sans avoir les réponses. Enfin, la sonnerie annonça l'heure de manger.

J'étais encore au self quand je vis Edward à la table. Je me pressai de le rejoindre. Je m'assis et le questionnai : « Où étais-tu ? Où sont les autres ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Calme-toi. Ce n'est rien. » Je le regardai pensant qu'il allait continuer mais non, il restait muet. « Pourquoi es-tu seul ? Où sont les autres ? Que font-ils ? » Il se détourna évitant de me regarder. Il y avait quelque chose. « Dis-moi. S'il te plaît, le suppliai-je.

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. C'est trop dangereux. »

Je ne sus rien d'autre. Je repris les cours sans réponse et encore plus inquiète. Quand le cours débuta, Edward entra dans la pièce. Il parla avec le proviseur et alla s'asseoir à la table au fond à ma droite. Il faisait la moue. Le proviseur n'avait pas accepté qu'il vienne s'asseoir à mes cotés. Il avait un bon prétexte. Lequel ? Je le sus quand un autre élève entra.

* * *

_Suspens... _

_Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?_

_Une review? ... Merci!_

_Je vais essayer de faire vite la suite, j'ai bien dit ESSAYER !_


	10. Une rencontre

_Salut! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!_

_Il y a quelque chose de nouveau, mais je n'en dis pas plus...=P_

_Allez, je vous laisse lire. On se retrouve à la fin!_

Il avait un bon prétexte. Lequel ? Je le sus quand un autre élève entra.

Je vis Edward se figer. Et comme tous les autres élèves, je regardais le nouveau. Je restai bouche bée. Son allure était d'une élégance parfaite. Ses cheveux blonds et courts lui aillaient à merveille. Sa peau était d'une blancheur de vampire. Il tourna la tête vers moi et il me fit un clin d'œil. Je rougis.

Le proviseur lui indiqua la place à ma gauche. Il s'assis et me sourit. « Bonjour. » Sa voix était douce. « Bon…bonjour… »bégayai-je. Il sourit encore. « Tu es Isabella ?

-Oui, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella. » Le professeur débuta son cours. « Et toi ? Tu t'appelles ?

-Kélian. » Je trouvais son prénom très beau. Le professeur distribua des feuilles et demanda de se mettre en binôme.

Je me retrouvai donc avec Kélian. On devait créer un dialogue en anglais. Soudain, ma feuille tomba à terre entre lui et moi. Je me penchai pour la récupérer quand ma main frôla sa main. Elle était glaçé. Il la retira aussitôt. J'avais raison : Kélian était un vampire.

On se regarda sans trop savoir quoi dire. Puis il dit : « On devrait commencer l'exercice, non ? »Je hochai la tête. On créa un dialogue en rigolant. Il était très doué. Il me reprenait quand je faisais une faute, m'aida pour la prononciation. Il était si gentil que je pourrai rester longtemps à ses cotés. Mais la sonnerie sonna, gâchant mon rêve.

Le reste des cours, je les passai seule. Je rêvassais de Kélian. Qu'était-il venu faire ici ? Etait-il seul ? Edward n'avait pas l'air ne l'aimer, pourquoi ?

A la sortie, j'entendis une dispute. Je me dirigeai dehors pour voir. C'était Edward et Kélian. Il se tenait et se regardait méchamment. Je n'arrivai pas à m'approcher et entendais à peine ce qu'il disait : « Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Va t'en ! s'énervait Edward

-Calme-toi. Je fais ce que je veux. Répliqua Kélian.

-Non ! Tu ne touchera pas à… » Je n'entendis pas la suite et un passage ce libéra. Je réussis à me placer entre les deux vampires. Face à Edward. « Arrête ! criai-je

-Bella, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

-Mais laisse-là, me défendit Kélian, elle est gentille, elle au moins. Elle t'empêche de me faire du mal.

-Toi, ferme-la ! cria Edward.

-Bella, veux-tu s'il te plaît t'écarter ? » demanda poliment Kélian. Je me retournai pour être face à lui. J'allais répondre quand un surveillant hurla : « Arrêtez ! Pas de bagarre ici ! » Edward et Kélian se regardèrent avec une haine immense.

Toute la soirée je me repassai la scène dans la tête. Pourquoi cette haine ? Quand je fus couchée, je m'aperçus qu'Edward était là. Il s'approcha et se plaça tout près de moi. Il m'enlaça et m'embrassa le front. « Dors-bien ma Bella. » Je fermai les yeux. Mais le sommeil ne voulait pas venir. « Je n'y arrive pas », déclarai-je. Edward rit.

Je lui demandai alors : « Pourquoi t'es-tu disputé avec Kélian ?

-Et toi, pourquoi t'es-tu attaché aussi vite à lui ? Pourquoi le défends-tu ?" Il criait dans un murmure pour ne pas que Charlie nous entende. Mais on entendais sa colère.

-Calme-toi Edward. » Il me faisait peur. Il s'en aperçut et s'excusa. « Excuse-moi. Je suis impardonnable.

-Je t'excuse.

-Merci. Mais, s'il te plaît, ne me parle plus de…lui »Il cracha presque sur le dernier mot. Je fus très étonnée qu'il porte tant de haine envers Kélian.

« Tu viens demain à la maison ? demanda-t-il.

-Hein ? Demain ?

-Oui ! Tout es prévu. » Il était content de lui. « Tu es sûr ? demandai-je

-Oui ! » Il m'embrassa de nouveau sur le front. Mais je voulais essayer d'aller plus loin. Je l'embrassai moi aussi mais au coin de la bouche. Il sursauta. Je demandai : « Je peux aller plus loin ?

-Oui…

-Ne bouge pas. » Il s'exécuta.

Je fis parcourir mes mains sur son torse. Puis je mis mes lèvres sur son torse. Et avec le bout de ma langue, je suivis le contour de ses tétons. Je remontai et arrivai à sa bouche. J'en fis le contour avec mes doigts et l'embrassai. Il s'en donna à cœur joie. Il mit ses mains dans mes cheveux. Le baiser fut passionnel. Il y mit fin en soupirant : « Bella. Tu me rend dingue. » Je voulus encore l'embrasser, mais il dit : « Il se fait tard. Dors mon amour. » Il se mit à fredonner une musique qui m'étais inconnue.

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais entourée de bras froids. Les bras d'Edward. Je basculai ma tête et posai mes lèvres sur son bras droit. Surpris, il l'enleva. « Bella ! » Je souris. Il se leva pour me laisser la place. Je pris une douche, m'habillai et retournai voir mon Adonis dans la chambre. Il était couché sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Je m'approchai regarder son visage si parfait. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Arrivé au lycée, Edward se mit à grogner. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?demandai-je

-Rien. » Il réfléchit. « Promet-moi une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Ne t'approche pas de trop près de Kélian.

-Quoi ?

-Surtout ne te laisse pas influencer par ses paroles. Tu me le promets ?

-Tu rêves Edward. Je … » En voyant son visage si triste, qui m'implorait d'accepter, je fis par dire : « Je promets. » Il m'embrassa sur la joue. Je rougis car tout le monde le vit m'embrasser.

Tout se passa bien jusqu'à mon cours suivant. J'avais anglais. J'étais déjà assise à ma place quand Kélian arriva. J'essayai de ne pas le regarder mais j'avais l'impression que le lumière allait vers lui. Comme si c'était un ange.

Il s'assit près de moi. « Bonjour Bella » me salua-t-il. Edward m'avait dit de ne pas être influencer par ses paroles, pas de ne pas lui parler. « Salut, répondis-je

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien. Et toi ?

-Parfaitement. »Il me sourit.

Le cours commença. On devait reprendre le dialogue de l'autre fois. En plein milieu, il me demanda : « Veux-tu passer l'après-midi avec moi ?

-Euh… » Je fus embarrassée. "A vrai dire… Je fais déjà quelque chose.

-Ah bon ? Quoi ?

-Je suis avec Edward.

-Ah ! Mais pour une fois, tu peux rester avec moi, non ? » Je voulus dire oui, mais je me repris. J'avais promis à Edward. Je trouvais bizarre que j'accepte aussi vite, mais Kélian me fit un magnifique sourire qui me fit oublié mes pensées.

* * *

_Alors? Ce chapitre est comment? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez aimez le court moment du PDV d'Edward!_

_Demain (jeudi) il y a une grève, et je ne vais pas à l'école, donc la suite arrievra très vite! _

_Surtout, n'oubliez pas d'appuyez sur le bouton vert juste en dessous! Merci..._


	11. La visite chez les Cullen

_Hello! Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font très plaisir!_

_Un nouveau élèment arrive dans l'histoire, vous verrez... ;)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture._

Quand la journée se termina, Edward me conduisit d'abord chez moi. Je posai mon sac. Edward attendait en bas. Je me dépêchai de me changer et descendit. J'avais mis une jupe grise pâle avec un tee-shirt noir brillant. Edward écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rire.

« Pourquoi ris-tu, Edward ?

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de te faire belle.

-Mais…

-Tu l'étais déjà bien assez avant. Maintenant, tu me tente encore plus. » Je rougis. « Allez, en voiture, ma demoiselle. »

Il s'arrêta devant une grande maison. Elle était magnifique. Je descendis de la voiture. Edward ouvrit la porte et je vis un intérieur ravissant. Clair, lumineux, une maison parfaite. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de maison.

« Impressionnée ?

-Oui »dis-je stupéfaite. Il rit. Puis deux personnes arrivèrent. Le docteur Cullen et une jeune femme très belle qui devait être sa femme.

-Bonjour, dit-elle aimablement.

-Bonjour, répondis-je

-Bonjour, Bella, me salua le docteur. Je m'appelle Carlisle et voici ma femme, Esmée.

-Sois la bienvenue parmi nous » On se sourit mutuellement.

C'est alors que deux autres vampires arrivèrent. Une très jolie blonde et l'autre était très musclé. Il me dit : « Salut ! Je suis Emmett. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. » Devant son sourire éclatant, je rougis comme une pivoine. Il rit : « Elle rougis toujours autant ta copine ? » Je rougis encore plus et Edward rigola lui aussi.

« Bonjour. Moi je m'appelle Rosalie. »Elle me fit une grand sourire que je lui rendis. Ensuite, Edward demanda : « Alice et Jasper ne sont pas là ? » Il y eût un rire et un lutin apparut. Enfin, une petite vampire très élégante. Alice. « Bella ! »Elle m'enlaça. Puis dit : « Voici Jasper. » Elle se tourna vers lui. « Dis bonjour.

-Salut Bella.

-Salut… » Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi l'ambiance était assez tendu.

« Jasper n'est pas très sûr de lui, m'expliqua Edward

-Il a peur de te manger, enfin boire ton sang, ria Alice.

-C'est pas drôle, répliqua Jasper.

-Non, en effet. Bon, Edward qu'as-tu prévu ? »demanda Esmée.

Edward réfléchit et déclara : « Viens Bella. Je vais te jouer un morceau. » Il s'installa devant un piano splendide. Je m'assis à coté de lui, et sentis la froideur de son corps. Il commença à jouer. Je reconnus la musique qu'il avait fredonner l'autre soir. C'était vraiment beau. Je sentis quelques larmes couler sur mes joues.

Edward sécha mes larmes. « Tu pleures ?

-C'est tellement beau, Edward… » Il sourit. « Viens, on va dans ma chambre. » Je le suivis. On monta d'un étage et alla au fond du couloir. La chambre était meublé d'un canapé, d'une grande étagère où était rangé des tonnes de CD.

« Alors ?

-Elle est…grande. » Il rit et me poussa. Je tombai sur le canapé. Il s'assit à coté de moi. « Puis-je essayé quelque chose ?

-Oui, vas-y. » Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. On s'embrassa. Cela commença doucement, puis devînt passionnel. Mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux et soudain, il mit fin au baiser. « Ah ! Bella ! Si tu savais comment tu me rends fou. »

Il me mit sur ses genoux et me caressa la joue. Soudain, Alice entra. « Alice ?! On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

-Si mais il fallait que je te dise quelque chose d'important.

-Quoi ? » Elle le regarda et il me posa à coté. Il se leva. « Reste là, Bella. Je reviens. » Il me laissa seule.

PDV Edward. (_Je ne pense pas faire trop souvent son point de vu, sauf si vous aimez… Et sauf pour les moments important…)_

Je suivis Alice qui n'avait l'air gaie. Ce n'était donc pas une bonne nouvelle. « Alice, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai eu une vision… » Vu l'air grave d'Alice, la vision n'annonçait rien de bon. « Raconte ! la pressai-je

-J'ai vu…

-Non ?!!! « J'avais deviné de qui elle parlait. « Et ?

-Et il…enlevait Bella !

-QUOI ? Je vais le tuer ! Tout de suite !

-Non, Edward, calme-toi. Il va peut-être changer d'avis. Je n'en suis pas sûre, ce n'est qu'une vision…

-Je serai patient. Mais je surveillerai Bella de près. Très près.

-Fais attention qu'elle ne remarque pas trop ta surveillance sinon elle va se méfier

-Je ferai attention. Promis. »

J'étais fou de rage. Elle lui portait de l'admiration et lui, il ne pensait qu'à … Argh ! Je devais contenir ma rage. Il le fallait. Pour Bella. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache qu'il lui voulait du mal. Mais si il s'approchait trop près, je n'hésiterai pas !

PDV Bella (_et voilà, on reviens au point de vue de Bella_.)

J'avais entendu crier un grand QUOI, et deviné que c'était Edward. Mais je ne sus rien d'autre. J'attendais patiente que lui et Alice reviennent. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Edward alla s'asseoir à coté de moi et Alice s'excusa. « Désolé Bella de vous avoir dérangé. »Elle partit.

« J'ai le droit de savoir ou pas ?

-Je ne préfère pas. » Je fis la moue. Il se leva et alluma la musique. C'était une chanson que je connaissais. Je me levai à mon tour. Edward me prit par la taille. Il voulait danser. J'essayai du mieux que je pus de suivre ses mouvements, mais je soupirai. « Qu'y a-il, Bella ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment danser…

-Tout est dans le cavalier !

-Je n'aime pas danser !

-D'accord. »Il me lâcha. « Que fait-on maintenant ? »

On réfléchissait puis il déclara : « Tu vas rentrer chez toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Charlie ne va pas tardé à rentrer lui aussi, je me trompe ? » Je réfléchis et demanda : « Quel heure est-il ? » Il haussa les épaules. « Viens en bas. Il y a une horloge. » On descendit.

* * *

_Alors? Impressions? Commentaires? Je veux tout savoir, même les mauvaises critiques!!_

_Pas de Kélian, mais dans le prochain chapitre, je pense qu'il y aura des mystère dévoilé...enfin, je me tais!_

_Bisous._


	12. Une proposition acceptée

_Hello le monde !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien! En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!_

_Je veux remercier ceux qui mettent des reviews, elle m'encouragent à continuer._

_Pour finir, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

« Tu viens ce soir ? demandai-je à Edward.

-Oui, bien sûr. » Il m'embrassa le front et partit. Je pris une douche et alla préparer le dîner. Sa famille avait été très accueillante et chaleureuse. J'avais passé un très bon moment dans la chambre d'Edward. Mais j'étais inquiète. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Edward ne voulait-il pas m'en parler ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. « Bella ?

-Je suis là ! »répondis-je à mon père. Il posa son manteau et me rejoignit. « Ca sent drôlement bon, s'exclama-t-il

-Oui » souriais-je.

On dîna. Il me raconta vaguement sa journée et me demanda : « Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait ? » Devais-je lui dire ? « J'étais chez… les Cullen » Il s'étouffa. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-On va dire que je sors avec Edward. » Il cracha littéralement ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. « Avec qui ?

-Edward.

-Il n'est pas trop…mature pour toi.

-Non. -Il devait confondre avec emmett ou Jasper- Tu dois confondre.

-Edward ? Hum… C'est lequel ?

-Le plus jeune. Celui au cheveux cuivré.

-Ah ! D'accord. Mais pas de bêtise, d'accord ? » Je hochai la tête souriante. Je fus heureuse qu'il le prenne aussi bien.

Je fis la vaisselle et montai dans ma chambre. Edward n'était pas encore là. J'allai dans la salle de bain et mis ma chemise de nuit. Ensuite, je retournai vers mon lit. Edward se trouvait assis sur le lit, adossé au mur. « Salut. » murmurai-je.

Je me lovai contre lui. « Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? demandai-je

-Tu as parlé de moi à Charlie ?

-Que… ?- Je soupirai. -Tu as lu dans ses pensées ?

-Oui ! » rit-il. Il se mit à caressa ma joue et à fredonner la musique qu'il avait joué sur son piano. « C'est toi qui l'as créé ?

-Oui. Pour toi. » C'était merveilleux. Je finis par m'endormir.

-----------------------------------------

Je sortis de mon cours de mathématiques. J'allais en anglais. Je m'assis et regardai Edward. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux. Il était figé dans une expression de haine. Kélian vînt s'asseoir à coté de moi.

« Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-Bonjour. » répondis-je. J'étais moins influencé par sa voix qu'avant. « Que fais-tu ce week-end ? demanda-t-il

-J'ai rien de prévu.

-C'est super ! » Je le regardai intrigué. « Pourquoi ?

-On pourrait passé le week-end ensemble ! »dit-il souriant.

Je trouvais que c'était une très bonne idée. Kélian était si gentil que je ne pouvais pas refusé son offre. J'allais dire que c'était une bonne idée quand je vis la tête d'Edward. Il faisait peur à voir. Il ne me regardait pas mais il fixait Kélian. Il devait lire dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce que Kélian pensait pour qu'Edward fasse une tête pareille ?

Mais Kélian était gentil, beau et parfait. Edward devait se tromper. « Pourquoi pas. C'est une bonne idée.

-Merci ! Je passe te prendre vers quelle heure ?

-Hum… Vers 15heures ?

-Parfait ! » Il souriait. Il avait l'air d'avoir envie de me serrer dans ses bras. J'en avais envie. Quoi ? Que dis-je ? Et Edward ? Mes pensées divaguaient ! Reprend-toi, Bella ! C'est Edward que tu aimes !

A la sortie du cours, Edward se précipita vers moi. « Qu'as-tu fait ?

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Mais fait quoi ?

-Accepter de passer le week-end avec l'autre ! Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je trouve que c'est une bonne idée de passer un peu de temps avec Kélian. » J'insistai sur son prénom. Edward détourna la tête. Il était en colère. Pourquoi ? Il partit vers son cours suivant.

Je marchai vers mon cours, quand une main glacé se posa sur mon épaule. Edward. Je me retournai et vis Kélian. « Tu es toute seule ? demanda-t-il

-Oui.

-La raison ?

-C'est rien…

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui. » Il me caressa l'épaule. Je me dégageai et entrai dans la salle de classe.

Edward. Je suis désolé. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi déteste-tu autant Kélian ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'en parler ? Je m'en veux. Je me mis à pleurer. La proviseur vînt me voir. « Isabella, ça ne va pas ?

-Si..si…

-Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

-Je veux bien… » Je me levai et sortis.

Je m'assis par terre. Je mis ma tête contre mes genoux et laissai aller mon chagrin. J'entendis des pas. Quelqu'un s'assit à coté de moi. « Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » C'était la voix d'Edward. Je me blottis contre lui, inondant son tee-shirt avec mes larmes. « Bella. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Je te fais de la peine. » Il se mit à rire. « Ce n'est pas drôle ! dis-je.

-Non. Tu as raison. Excuse-moi. Se reprit-il.

-Pourquoi détestes-tu Kélian ? » Il se renfrogna. « Tu n'as pas à savoir ! » Il respira un bon coup.

La sonnerie retentit. « Mince !

-Quoi ?

-Je suis pas retourné en cours !

-C'est pas grave. Viens je te ramène chez toi. » Je le suivis. On alla à sa voiture. Je montai. Alice vînt vers lui. « tu ramène Bella ?

-Oui.

-Je peux venir ? » Elle se pencha et passa sa tête par la fenêtre. « Bella, ça te dérange si je monte avec vous ?

-Non, pas du tout. »

Elle referma la fenêtre et parla avec Edward. Je n'entendis pas la conversation.

PDV Edward_ (Et voilà encore le point de vue d'Eddy ! J'en ai besoin !_ )

« Pourquoi veux-tu monter avec nous ?

-J'ai encore eu une vision _le _concernant. » Je lu dans ses pensées pour voir sa vision. Non ! Bella ! Je devais me contrôler pour ne pas aller tuer ce monstre !!

« Respire Edward.

-Pourquoi veut-il faire ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien… Mais je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas prévenir Bella.

-Je comprend. Mais je pense que Bella ne doit pas savoir.

-Pourquoi ? Je pense que, au contraire, il faut qu'elle sache. Elle serait prévenue et serai au courant de ce qui va arriver.

-Peut-être… Mais si elle réagit mal ?

-Tu saura la calmer. » Que devais-je faire ? Devait-on dire à Bella ce qu'_il _voulais faire ? J'étais en pleine réflexion quand Bella tapa à la vitre.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre! Je sais qu'il n'est pas très long...je m'en excuse._

_Alors vous avez aimez le PDV d'Eddy? Et le chapitre, vous l'avez trouvez comment?_

_Allez, mettez une petite review et dite-moi si vous aimez ! (merci)_

_On se revoie au chapitre 13 ;)_


	13. Une balade cauchemardesque

_Bonjour!_

_Voici le 13e chapitre!_

_Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews!_

_Je ne vous dis rien de plus !_

_Bonne lecture_

Impatiente, je frappai à la vitre puis je l'ouvris. « Vous venez ?

-Oui ! » Alice s'installa à gauche et Edward prit le volant. Moi, derrière je regardai le paysage que je connaissais si bien. De quoi avait-il parlé ? Alice tourna la tête vers moi et m'observa. « Comment ça va, Bella ?

-Bien, pourquoi ?

-Je voudrait, enfin on voudrait te dire quelque chose. »

Elle avait l'air sérieuse, Edward se concentrait sur la route, les mains serrés sur le volant.

« Je t'écoute, dis-je

-C'est à propos de Kélian. » Edward serra encore plus ses mains. « Vas-y, l'encourageai-je

-Tu as deviné que c'était un vampire.

-Oui.

-Il te veut du mal. » Edward freina d'un coup et s'arrêta sur le bord de la route. Il s'écria, hors de lui : « Il te veut plus que tu mal, crois-moi. Tous les jours, je dois supporter ses pensées ! Elles sont toutes tournées vers toi et son plan diabolique !!

-Edward, calme-toi, essaya de calmer sa sœur

-Non ! J'ai trop envie de le tuer !

-Edward ! Tu vas te calmer ! s'énerva Alice.

-Edward, s'il te plaît. Ecoute ta sœur », dis-je doucement. Edward me regarda. Son regard d'abord méchant s'adoucit et redevînt doux et magnifique. Il redémarra la voiture.

Je sortis de la Volvo et rentrai chez moi. J'ouvris la maison et attendis. Alice et Edward entrait. On se regarda. Je coupa le silence : « Que veut faire Kélian ?

-Te… commença Alice

-Je ne préfère pas que tu sache, Bella, coupa Edward.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est trop… Vaut mieux que tu ne le sache pas.

-Quand compte-il mettre son plan en marche ?

-Il l'est déjà. Dit sincèrement Alice.

-Quoi ?

-Il a commencé dès qu'il t'a vu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il compte te faire ça…

-Alors quand va-t-il me faire du mal ?

-Je ne sais pas… Mes visions sont trop flous…Je suis désolée.. » Je réconforta Alice qui s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir m'aider plus.

Ensuite, ils partirent. Je fis le dîner et me pressai d'aller dormir. Mon sommeil fut hanté de cauchemar. Le même que celui que j'avais déjà fait. Je marchai main dans la main avec quelqu'un. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir qui. Puis, on arriva devant une cabane. La personne qui était avec moi ouvrit la porte et me demanda d'entrer. Cette personne était un homme, précisément un vampire. J'entrai et la porte claqua. Je me retournai. Mais il faisait trop sombre. Je ne voyais rien et tombai à terre, inconsciente.

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais attaché sur une chaise. La lumière était allumé, mais je ne discernais personne. Puis je distingua le vampire qui était avec moi tout à l'heure. Il tourna autour de moi et puis s'arrêta. Il se mit à caresser ma joue. Puis sa main descendit. Elle alla sous mon haut et alla caresser mes seins. J'essayai de me débattre.

_Bip-bip-bip ! _Je me réveillai. _Bip-bip-bip._ C'était mon réveil. Je l'éteignis. Je me levai et alla prendre une douche. Je me rendis compte que nous étions samedi. Enervée, je me recouchai. C'est alors que je repensai à Kélian. J'allais passer le week-end avec lui. J'étais contente mais la conversation d'hier me revînt en mémoire. Il me voulait du mal. J'allais essayer de faire comme ci je ne savais pas.

Vers onze heures, je descendis. Charlie était parti mais avait laissé un mot : « Je vais à la pêche avec Billy. Je reviens ce soir. » Je pris un rapide petit déjeuner et remontai dans ma chambre. Je pris un livre et m'installa dans un fauteuil.

Le temps passa rapidement car 15 heures arriva très vite. J'étais prête quand j'entendis frapper à la porte. J'ouvris. « Bonjour Bella ! dit gaiement Kélian

-Salut ! répondis-je sur le même ton.

-On y va ?

-Oui ! » je monta dans sa voiture.

Pendant le trajet, on discuta : « Alors Bella, qu'as-tu fait hier soir ?

-Rien de spécial et toi ?

-Pareil.

-Où va-t-on ? demandai-je

-Surprise !

-Je n'aime pas les surprises !

-Dommage ! Je ne te dirai pas ! »

Enfin, on s'arrêta. Je descendis. « Où on est ? » Il rit : « Je t'ai dit surprise ! » Il me prit la main. Je ne refusa pas. On marcha le long d'un chemin bordé d'arbre et de fleurs. C'était très beau. Il partit deux secondes et revînt avec un bouquet. « Merci »

Il me dit : « On est arrivé ! » Je regardai devant moi. Je vis avec horreur la cabane de mon cauchemar. Je voulus faire demi-tour, mais il me tenais par la main. « Viens » Il m'entraîna à l'intérieur. Il y avait un canapé coloré dans un coin et au centre une table décoré avec un vase vide. Il prit le bouquet que j'avais dans la main et le mit dans le vase. Ensuite, on alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Edward a un don ? »demanda Kélian. La question venu comme ça me fit écarquiller les yeux. « Quoi ?

-Edward a-t-il un don ? » Je devais me méfier de Kélian. Je devais lui mentir. « Non.

-Bien. Et sa sœur, Alice ? Elle en a un ?

-Non plus. » Il me regarda bizarrement. « Pourquoi me ment-tu, Bella ?

-Je ne te ment pas…

-Bella. Arrête. Tu ment. « Comment le savait-il ? Etait-ce son don ? « J'ai entendu Alice dire qu'elle avait des visions du futur. » Voilà pourquoi il savait. Mais savait-il pour Edward ?

J'avais peur. « Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ?

-Je ne sais pas. » Je réfléchis pour savoir comment je devais réagir avec lui. Avant de savoir ce qu'il voulait, j'étais fasciné par lui et presque amoureuse. « Tu me pardonne ? demandai-je triste.

-Bien sûr. » Il me fit un magnifique sourire. Il tenais toujours ma main. Je sentais son contact froid mais doux. Alice a menti. Kélian ne me veut que du bien. J'en suis sûre. Mais pourquoi Edward était-il si furieux ? Je ne savais que penser.

Puis, tout commença. Il se leva et lâcha ma main. Il déclara : « Bella, je t'aime. » Et repris ma main. « M'aimes-tu ? » Non, j'aimais Edward. Oui, je l'aimais. Mon esprit se battait entre Edward et Kélian. Je ressentais de l'amour pour Edward, mais mon esprit voulait dire oui à Kélian. Pourquoi allait-il tant vers celui-ci ? Je finis par dire : « Non… » Soudain, la lumière s'éteignit.

* * *

_Je vous laisse sur du suspens! Je sais c'est pas bien, mais ça vous apprendra à mettre plus de review ;)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._

_Je PENSE que la fin de ma fic est proche. _

_Enfin, on se retrouve au chapitre suivant._

_Bisous._


	14. Explication

_Hello! Je vous ai fait attendre, non?_

_J'espère que vous avez pas oublier le chapitre précédant!_

_Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture_

Soudain, la lumière s'éteignit.

Je ne vis plus rien. Je sentis que quelqu'un, Kélian, prit mon bras. Il planta une aiguille dedans. Un piqûre. J'essayai de me lever et de crier mais la seule chose que je fis, fut de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Quand enfin, je revenais à moi, je me sentis fatiguée. J'avais mal à la tête. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. La lumière n'était pas encore allumée. J'essayai de bouger mais d'une part je n'avais plus de force et d'autre part, j'étais attaché à un chaise. Je devinai la scène. La même que dans mon cauchemar.

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Puis la lumière éclaira la pièce. Tout avait changé. Le canapé et la table avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus que la chaise où j'étais attaché au centre. Super. Je me suis fais piéger. Je n'aurais jamais dû sortir dehors avec Kélian. Celui-ci venais d'une porte que je n'avais pas vu avant. Il me tourna autour. Il riait. J'étais en rage. J'essayai de parler mais je ne pouvais pas. Un bâillon m'en empêchai. Il vit que je bougeai et s'arrêta.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue. Et la caressa. Ce n'était pas mauvais. Que pensai-je ? Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir pensé une chose pareille ! Il fit comme dans mon cauchemar. C'est-à-dire qu'il passa sa main sous mon tee-shirt et caressa mes seins. Ca faisait du bien. Non ?! Je pensai des choses impossibles. Comment pouvais-je avoir eu une telle idée ?

Il me détachai et enleva la chaise. Je tombai à terre. J'enlevai le bâillon. « Kélian ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » Il rit. Il me porta et m'emmena dans la pièce à coté. J'eus le malheur de voir que c'était une chambre. Il y avait une grand lit au centre. Un très beau lit. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Il y avait deux tables de chevet avec une bougie sur chaque. Le tout faisait très joli. Ambiance romantique. Sauf que l'enlèvement annulai cette ambiance.

Kélian me posa délicatement sur le lit. Il se coucha sur moi. Je devinai très bien la scène. Mais au lieu de ça, il parla : « Isabella Swan, je vous aimes comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Mais votre cœur se tourne vers Edward, n'est-ce pas ?-Il n'attendit pas une réponse et continua- Mais Edward est un incapable. Un bon à rien. Un vampire faible. » Il me regarda et me sourit. « Je sais que ce que j'ai fait n'est pas bien, mais je ne m'excuserai pas. Car, pour moi, la situation m'est favorable. » Il déchira mon tee-shirt. Je me retrouvai torse nue devant lui.

Il caressa mon ventre. Je n'arrivai pas à bouger. Le pire, c'était mes pensées. Elle me disait que j'aimais Kélian. Qu'il me voulait que du bien. Que j'appréciais ces caresses. Tout ça me mettait hors de moi. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa. Il déplaça pour la poser sur mon cou. Il me fit un baiser et dit : « Tu vas m'offrir le meilleur plaisir de toute ma vie. Je ne t'oublierais jamais.

-Kélian, ne fais rien, s'il te plaît… le suppliai-je

-Bella, avant je vais te confier un secret. Mon histoire. »

« Je vivais à la même époque que ton chéri. J'étais d'un haut rang. Un jour, mon père m'annonça que je fus promis à une jeune fille. Je suis allé la voir. Et j'en tombai amoureux. Mais, un soir, lors d'une de mes visites, je la trouvait en compagnie d'un autre homme. Ils s'embrassaient. J'entrai fou de rage. Je me jeta contre son amant. Il s'enfuit. Quelques jours plus tard, la veille de mon mariage, je suis entrée dans la chambre de ma promise. Il était là. Il n'était plus comme avant.. Il ne ressemblait plus à un être humain. Ses yeux était rouges, sa peau était pâle. Il mordait ma fiancée. Il buvait son sang ! »

Sur son visage, on voyait la colère qu'il éprouvait. Il avait dû souffrir. Voir sa futur épouse mourir la veille de son mariage, devait être horrible. Il continua : « Je suis allé vers lui. Je voulais le tuer. Mais il lui a suffit d'un coup de poing et je me suis effondré. Je me suis rapproché de la femme que j'aimai et j'ai sombré dans l'inconscience. » S'il pouvait pleurer, je suis sûre qu'il l'aurait fait.

« Quelques jour plus tard, on a enterré ma fiancée. J'étais déjà en larme, quand je vis…l'assassin de celle qu'on enterrait ! L'assassin de ma promise ! Qu'était-il venu faire ici ? Je suis allé le voir. Je voulais des explications. Il m'a regardé et il a dit : « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas la tuer… » Je me suis énervé : « Vous l'avez carrément vidé de son sang !

-Je suis désolé…

-Cela ne change rien ! Je m'en fou de vos excuses ! » Je suis parti.

« Et quelques jour plus tard, il était seul. Je me suis jeté sur lui et j'ai essayé de lui planter un couteau dans le cœur mais le couteau a rebondi. Et il s'est planté de mon bras. Je l'ai retiré et j'ai vu le regard de l'homme que j'avais essayé de tuer. Ses yeux était noir encre. Il m'a regardé et m'a mordu. Je n'ai jamais compris comment, mais son père, est intervenu. Je suis devenu à mon tour, un vampire.

« Sais-tu comment s'appelait l'assassin de ma fiancé, mon créateur ? Il s'appelait Edward Anthony Masen. Après sa transformation, il est devenu un Cullen. Et oui, c'est ton Edward. » Il y eu un silence. Je ne disais rien. Il reprit : « Je voulais me venger. J'ai cherché Edward longtemps. Je l'ai trouvé. C'est alors que je l'ai vu près de toi. Je voyais très bien qu'il t'aimait. J'ai eu une idée. Il avait tué ma promise, celle que j'aimais. Je ferais de même. Voilà pourquoi tu es là. »

Il se pencha sur moi. Il m'embrassa le cou. Il allai planter ses dents dans mon cou, mais soudain un grand bruit résonna dans la pièce à coté. Kélian se leva. La porte s'ouvrit. Edward apparut. Plein de haine. Il s'avança, je vis Alice derrière. Edward prit Kélian par les épaules. « Comment oses-tu penser des choses pareilles ?

-C'est de ta faute, Edward. Tu devrais te reprocher la mort de Louise. Tu devrais te reprocher de m'avoir fait souffert. Tu es mon créateur. » Le visage d'Edward était devenu triste.

« C'est de ta faute ! cria Kélian

-Tu m'as obligé à te tuer ! Carlisle a interrompu ta mort. Et tu es devenu un vampire.

-Non ! Tu n'avais pas à la tuer !

-Je sais…

-Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

-J'étais…

-Tu étais amoureux d'elle ! cracha Kélian. Et tu l'as tué !

-Je m'excuse !

-Arrête de t'excuser ! Cela ne changera rien ! Tu l'as tuée ! Devant mes yeux ! Tu n'avais aucune raison ! Tout est de ta faute ! Je voulais te faire souffrir comme tu me l'as fait. »

Kélian, fou de rage, planta ses dents dans mon cou. Edward se précipita vers lui pour l'arrêter. Mais trop tard. Kélian avait injecter le venin. Il était en train de s'abreuver de mon sang. Mais Edward et Alice le tirèrent et le jetèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce. La lumière s'affaiblissait. La douleur augmentait. Mes yeux se fermèrent. Je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_Je sais c'est le 2e chapitre a la suite, où je laisse du suspens!_

_Mais je suis fière de moi! =P_

_Je sais mon histoire est bizarre, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaît!_

_Laissez-moi une review avec vos commentaire et impressions!_

_Merci_


	15. La transformation

_Bonjour cher(e) fan._

_Voici le 15e chapitre._

_J'ai créé ma propre sensation pendant la transformation_

_Enfin vous verrez..._

_Bonne lecture!_

Il faisait froid. Très froid. C'était un feu glacial. Il attaquait mon cœur essayant de l'arrêter. Pourquoi avais-je si froid ? Pourquoi ce feu glacial s'attaquait à moi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Je ne me souvenais de rien. Mes souvenirs disparaissaient peu à peu. Trop vite à mon goût. J'avais mal. Ce feu si froid me faisait souffrir. Je voulus crier mais un murmure sortit de ma bouche à la place. Je me battais pour reprendre connaissance. Je voulais reprendre mes souvenirs.

J'ouvris les yeux. « Bella ! » Quelqu'un me sourit. « Edward… »soufflai-je en me rappelant que j'aimais cette personne. On se regarda. Edward avait l'air si heureux de me voir. Même si son regard était rempli de tristesse. Le feu froid continuait à me torturer « Edward…J'ai froid…Que se passe-t-il ? » Il me regarda l'air triste. Pourquoi n'essayait-il pas d'éteindre le feu glacial qui me ravageait ? Pourquoi ? Edward se leva mais je lui pris son bras : « Reste… » Il se rassit. Il me caressa le front. Mais ça ne servait à rien. C'était juste pour me rassurer. Mais j'avais si froid. J'avais si mal. Alice arriva. « Bella !

- Aidez-moi ! Arrêter ce feu glacial… » suppliai-je avec la force qui me restai.

Alice partit et revînt avec Carlisle. « Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il l'a mordu ! » Son regard se voila de tristesse. Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ? Pourquoi ils restaient à me regarder triste ? Je brûlai ! J'avais besoin de leur aide ! Carlisle me dit : « On va t'aider. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Il se tourna vers Edward : « Que veux-tu faire ?

-Je ne veux pas le faire…Je vais la tuer !

-Tu préfère qu'elle devienne une vampire ?

-Non ! Carlisle, fais-le pour moi. Je n'ai pas le courage. » Je ne comprenais pas. Je murmurai : « Edward… » Carlisle et lui se retournèrent vers moi. Je continuai faiblement : « Je t'en prie… Aide-moi…

-Mais je pourrai te tuer !

-Je te fais confiance… »Je fermai les yeux. La douleur continuait à augmenter. Allais-je mourir ?

Alice s'énerva : « Edward ! Elle te fait confiance ! On est là pour t'aider !

-Je…non…

-Il est temps de se décider. Veux-tu que je le fasse ? demanda Carlisle.

-S'il te plaît… » Carlisle se rapprocha de moi. « Bella, n'aie pas peur. » Edward serra fort ma main. Carlisle se pencha et planta ses dents dans ma chair. Il but le venin que Kélian m'avait injecté. Je criai. Quand Carlisle se leva, Edward s'inquiéta :« Bella ?

-J'ai froid… si froid…- je respirai difficilement – j'ai toujours mal…» Je fermai les yeux et sombrai à nouveau vers l'inconscience.

PDV Edward

Carlisle se leva. Bella avait l'air de toujours souffrir. Je m'inquiétai : « Bella ?

- J'ai froid… si froid…j'ai toujours mal…»Elle ferma les yeux. « Bella ! Non ! BELLA ! »criai-je désespéré. « Carlisle, pourquoi ?

-J'ai agi trop tard… »Lui aussi était triste. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Qu'allait devenir Bella ? Je regardait Alice. Elle aussi était accablée. Elle vit que je la regardai. « Edward…Je suis désolé. Je ne l'ai vu qu'a le dernier seconde… » On aurait dit qu'elle allait pleurer.

PDV Bella

J'étais en plein combat. Mon cœur se battait contre une force glaciale et puissante. Plus puissante que moi. Mon cœur se fatiguait. Il devenait de plus en plus faible. Battait de moins en moins vite. Mais cela ne se faisait pas sans souffrance. J'étais semi consciente, semi inconsciente. Je hurlai de toute mes forces, criant que je voulais que ça cesse, criant que j'avais si mal que je préférais mourir. Je me débattais contre une force invisible pour les autres, mais que moi, je voyais. Une forme blanche, presque transparente. Elle prenait mon cœur dans ses mains et le serrait très très fort. Elle n'était pas seule. D'autre forme transparente courait dans moi, me glaçant au passage. Elles me torturaient.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Depuis quand faisaient-elles ça ? Quand allaient-elles cesser ? Depuis combien de temps étais-je torturé ainsi ? J'essayai de les empêcher de m'effacer mes souvenirs, mais en vain. Petit à petit, ma mémoire devenait vide. Je ne me souviendrai plus de ma famille, de mes amies, des lieux où j'avais vécu, de toute ma vie. Je ne voulais pas oublier tout ça. Mais j'avais beau crier, bouger, penser, rien n'arrêtai ces formes de m'effacer mes souvenirs.

PDV Edward

Je ne faisais plus rien de mes journées. Je restai veiller sur Bella. Je l'entendais hurler de douleur, je la voyais se débattre contre quelque chose. C'est cette chose qui torturait ma Bella. Cela faisait déjà trois jours que Bella était inconsciente. Trois jours durant lesquels, j'étais resté près d'elle. Carlisle me recommandait d'aller chasser, j'obéissais. Mais j'avais peur que Bella meurt pendant mon absence. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas surveillé de plus près ? Toute la famille était attristé par la nouvelle. Personne ne faisait rien, mais ils essayaient de ne pas y penser. Soudain, Bella hurla, puis elle ne bougea plus et se tut. Etait-elle morte ?

PDV Bella

Soudain, les formes disparurent. J'essayai en vain de me souvenir de ma mère, de mon père. Plus rien. Puis je sentis une force en moi. J'ouvris les yeux. Je voyais chaque détail du décor. Je bougeai ma tête et ma vue suivait le mouvement avec une perfection inhumaine. Puis, je vis quelqu'un. Il était assis près de moi, les yeux étincelant. Qui était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Où étais-je ?

« Bella ? » demanda la personne à coté de moi. Je m'appelai donc Bella. Non, Isabella, mais je préférais Bella. La personne répéta, plus inquiète : « Bella ? Comment vas-tu ? » Sa voix était magnifique. J'examinai le visage de cet homme : pâle, beau, yeux ors. Il était magnifique. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains. Par peur, je me dégageais brusquement : « Ne me touchez pas ! » Il me regarda sans comprendre. « Mais Bella, c'est moi, Edward. » Il s'appelait donc Edward. Il devait me connaître, mais moi pas.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne vous connaît pas ! » Je me levai. Waouh ! J'étais rapide. Je fis le tour de la pièce en courant. Cela ne dura même pas une seconde. C'était merveilleux. Je sortis de la pièce, laissant Edward seul. J'arrivais au salon. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Tous aussi pâle que les autres. Tous se tournèrent vers moi, le regard flamboyant. « Bella ! » disaient-ils tous en cœur. Ils se levaient. La plus petite s'approcha vers moi. Elle voulut me prendre dans ses bras, mais je reculai, effrayée. « Bella ? Ca ne va pas ? »

Edward apparut derrière moi. Il dit : « Je crois qu'elle ne se souvient pas de nous.

-Comment est-ce possible ? s'écria le lutin

-Je n'en sais rien, Alice. Carlisle ? » Il se tourna vers un homme blond, qui paraissait être le moins jeune de tous. « Je ne sais pas non plus »répondit-il. Je les regardais tous à tour de rôle, sans comprendre. Ils me regardaient tous ce qui m'embarrassai. Que se passait-il ?

* * *

_Alors, il vous plaît ce chapitre? _

_Bon, il est court, mais il le sont tous! Faudra s'habituer!_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé..._

_Enfin, le brevet blanc approche, je n'aurai pas bc de temps pour écrire la suite_

_Mais je ferai peut-être un effort si vous me le demandez._

_Savez-vous ce qui me demande le courage de continuer?_

_Oui, les reviews. Mais sans reviews, je me vois dans l'obligation d'être plus lente._

_C'est normal...Plus d'encouragements, plus d'effort!_

_(Attention, Esmé s'écrit sans_ e_. J'ai vérifié dans le livre !)_

_Allez, au prochain chapitre._


	16. Consternation

_Salut!_

_Les vacances approchent, enfin!_

_J'espère que ce 16e chapitre vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture._

J'étais perdue. Qui étaient tous ces gens ? Je ne me souvenais pas de les connaître… Ma vie avait commencé quand j'avais ouvert les yeux, c'est-à-dire, il y quelques minutes ? Comment pouvaient-ils me connaître ? J'étais assise sur un fauteuil dans leur salon. Le silence envahissait la pièce, il était encombrant. Mais personne ne voulait le couper. Même moi. Alors j'en profitais pour réfléchir. Que s'était-il passer pour que je ne me souvienne pas de gens qui me connaisse ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que l'on m'avait arraché mes souvenirs ? Pourquoi quand je voyais Edward, je ressentais une passion amoureuse ?

Soudain, quelqu'un coupa enfin le silence : « Bon, Bella.

-Oui ?

-De quoi te rappelles-tu ?

-De rien. Affirmai-je sûre de moi.

-De rien ? Vraiment ?

-Oui. » Tout le monde avait l'air triste. Avais-je été si importante pour eux ? Les deux plus attristés était Edward et Alice. Je fermai les yeux, essayant encore de comprendre. J'entendis : « Pourquoi Bella nous a tous oublié ?

-Je ne sais pas. »répondis-je. Ils me regardèrent. « Tu ne sais pas quoi ?

-Je répondais juste à votre question.

-Quelle question ?

-Pourquoi je vous est tous oublié.

-Mais personne n'a parlé.

-Non ! »s'écria Edward. Tout le monde, même moi, le regarda. « Qu'y a-t-il, Edward ? demanda celui qui me paraissait être le père. « J'ai pensé la question à laquelle à répondu Bella. »

Je ne comprenais pas. « Je t'aime, Bella » Je regarda Edward. Il m'aimait. « Bella ?

-Oui ? » Il me regarda. « Tu lis dans les pensées. » Ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé. C'était ses pensées que j'avais entendu. Incroyable. J'étais rapide, forte et en plus, je lisais dans les pensées. « Carlisle, dit Edward, Bella lit dans les pensées. » Le problème était que je ne lisais que les pensées d'Edward. « Bella a le même don qu'Edward ! » Ce n'était pas Edward qui avait pensée ça. « Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je perdu ma meilleure amie ? » Cette pensée me fit penser à Alice. Donc j'entendais les pensées d'Alice et d'Edward.

Si j'essayai de me concentrer sur les pensées des autres, je n'entendais rien. Bizarre. Alice avait dit par la pensée que j'avais le même don qu'Edward. Mais quel était le don d'Edward ? Entendre dans les pensées de deux personnes était-il mon don ? Avais-je d'autre don ? Comment le savoir ? « Bella ? » Je regardai qui m'avait parlé. Edward l'avait appelé Carlisle. « Oui ?

-Sais-tu qui es-tu ? » Question bête. « Evidemment. »répondis-je mais je m'aperçus qu'il avait eu raison de demander. Qui étais-je vraiment ? Je ne connaissais que mon prénom.

« Bien. Alors qui es-tu ?

-Isabella. » C'était la seule chose que je pouvais répondre. « C'est tout ?

-Malheureusement…

-Veux-tu que je te le dise ? » Il savait qui étais-je ? Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Il fallait que je sache alors je hochai la tête. « Tu t'appelles Isabella Swan. Tu as 17 ans. Ton père est Charlie Swan, tu vivais avec lui. Ta mère, Renée est en Floride avec Phil, ton futur-beau-père. Et

tu n'es plus humaine… » J'écarquillai les yeux. Je ne l'étais pas ? Qui étais-je alors ? « Que suis-je alors ?

-Une vampire. » C'était Edward qui avait répondu. « Nous le sommes tous ici » compléta Alice. Une vampire ? Rien que ça. Je ne savais pas si je devais me réjouir. Mais quelque chose en moi me disait que oui. J'étais immortelle.

« _Que pense-t-elle ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à lire ses pensées… Bella…Elle a l'air heureuse. J'espère qu'elle se souviendra un jour de moi_ » Entendant les pensées d'Edward, ma joie disparut. Il m'aimait vraiment beaucoup. J'espérai qu'un jour, mes souvenirs reviennent. Peut-être pas finalement. Peut-être que mes souvenirs n'en valent pas la peine. « _J'espère que Bella redeviendra ma meilleure amie… Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été attentive ce jour là ? Tout est de ma faute._ » Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Alice s'en voulait. Que s'était-il passé ?

« Ecoute, être un vampire n'est pas toujours facile. Tu vas devoir apprendre à contrôler ta vitesse, tes mouvements pour ressembler à une humaine. Et, il y a autre chose de très important. Tu ne dois pas manger les humains. Ici, on est « végétarien », c'est-à-dire qu'on ne boit que du sang animal. » Pendant que Carlisle parlait, je sentais la soif venir. Elle brûlait dans ma gorge. Il fallait que je boive du sang, tout de suite. « Tu devrai aller chasser.

-Pas de problème. » Je me levai, j'étais déjà à la porte quand Carlisle dit : « Attend ! Edward va t'accompagner. » Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ?

Je courais à travers les herbes, c'était incroyable. Je faisais comme si j'étais seule. Je laissais Edward faire ce qu'il voulait. Et il me suivait. Soudain, je repéra une proie. Elle sentait si bon. Je m'approchai et la vis. Une jeune femme qui se baladait sur le sentier. La soif me démangeait la gorge. Je m'apprêtais à sauter près de ma victime quand un bras me retins. Je me retourna et grognai. Qui me dérangeait pendant ma chasse ? Il allait voir à qui il avait affaire.

Je bondis sur la personne qui m'avait retenu, on se retrouva tous les deux couchés par terre. En voyant qui c'était, je sautai sur le coté et criai : « Pourquoi m'as-tu interrompu ?

-Carlisle t'a dit que l'on ne mangeait pas d'humain. Toi non plus.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de me donner des ordres !

-S'il te plaît. » Je le foudroyai du regard et repartit en chasse. Je sentis bientôt une autre proie. Un cerf. Je l'attrapai et bus son sang. Beurk ! Ce n'était pas bon. Mais il allait falloir que je m'y fasse.

On rentra. En chemin, il m'a semblé reconnaître une maison. Je m'arrêtai. Ma tête tourna. Des souvenirs essayaient de refaire surface. Ma maison, celle où j'habitais. Alors celle où je m'étais réveillée devait être celle de Carlisle et les autres. « Ma maison…

-Oui, avant.

-Avant ?

-Maintenant que tu es une vampire, mieux vaut que tu attendes avant d'y retourner.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne ressembles plus vraiment à celle que tu étais avant et… tu risques de vouloir tuer ton père.

-Mon père ? J'essayai de me souvenir de lui. Mais je ne n'avais aucun souvenir

-Il est le chef de police ici, à Forks.

-Forks ?

-C'est la ville où nous habitons.

-D'accord. »

On marchait ensemble. J'avais mal à la tête. _J'aimerai tant que Bella se souvienne de moi, de nous tous _« Edward ?

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Parle-moi de ta famille : leur nom, leur vie.

-D'accord. Il y a Carlisle Cullen , et sa femme Esmé. Ils sont nos parents adoptifs. Ensuite, la petite, c'est Alice. Elle était ta meilleure amie. Elle est en couple avec Jasper, un blond. Le musclé s'appelle Emmett et il sort avec Rosalie.

-Ont-ils des dons ?

-Oui. Alice vaut le futur, mais il change selon les décisions des gens. Jasper ressent les émotions des autres, et peut envoyer des vagues de soulagements, par exemple. Moi, je lis dans les pensées comme toi.

-Je ne lis que dans tes pensées et celle d'Alice.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. » Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. On arriva devant chez lui.

* * *

_Peut-etre un peu ennuyant, non?_

_J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu._

_Une petite review? Merci..._

_A la prochaine._


	17. Une nouvelle ennemie?

_Salut!_

_Voici le 17e chapitre de ma fiction._

_Enjoy it!_

Devant chez eux, je sentis une odeur que je ne connaissais pas. Edward se raidit. _Tanya ! Que fait-elle ici ?_ pensa-t-il. Il se précipita à l'intérieur. Je ne bougeai pas. Qui était Tanya ? La connaissais-je avant ? Je décidai d'entrer. Toute la famille était réuni autour d'une vampire blonde. Elle était très belle. « Je suis Tanya ! Enchanté ! me sourit-elle

-Je suis Bella , me crus-je obligé de dire.

-Je sais. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi !

-Ah ?

-Oh oui ! » Elle se tourna vers Edward : « Tu ne lui a pas parlé de moi ? » Avant qu'il réponde, je dis : « Je ne me souviens de rien de toute façon…

-C'est vrai ? Quel dommage… » Dans ses yeux, je pouvais lire une lueur d'espoir, mais aussi de la vengeance. De quoi voulait-elle se venger ?

« Edward, puis-je te parler seul à seule ?

-Si tu veux » dit-il réticent. Il la suivis et ils disparurent. Carlisle me proposa : « Bella, je te propose de parler ensemble.

-D'accord. » On monta dans son bureau.

« Il va falloir que tu apprenne comment te comporter avec les humains. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que les vampires existent. Ensuite, je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais je voudrai que tu ne tue pas d'humain.

-Je comprends.

-Tant mieux. A propose de ton don, tu arrives vraiment à lire dans les pensées ?

-Pas vraiment… J'ai réussis à lire celle d'Alice et d'Edward mais les autres non.

-Mm. » Il réfléchit. Je déplaçai mon regard et tombai sur une photo. Un vampire. « Qui est-ce ? demandai-je en montrant la photo.

-Aro. C'était un ami.

-C'était ?

-Il ne s'intéresse plus qu'au pouvoir. En plus de cela, il prend plaisir un tué des humains. Il est le chef dans grand clan en Italie. Tous les vampires doivent le respecter. Il se considère un peu comme un roi, le roi des vampires. » Je l'écoutai sans l'interrompre.

« Qui est Tanya ?

-Elle est une amie de la famille. Elle est du clan Denali.

-De quoi se vengerait-elle ?

-Se venger ? Eh bien… Elle aimait Edward, mais il l'a repoussé. Ensuite, il t'a rencontré, elle n'a plus eu aucune chance de le séduire. Vu que tu n'as plus de souvenirs, elle s'est peut-être dit qu'elle pourrait séduire Edward de nouveau. »

Puis la nuit commençai à tomber. Je redescendis. Seule. Carlisle resta dans son bureau. Je m'assis près d'Alice. _J'ai perdu la meilleure amie de tout les temps, celle que je n'ai jamais eu… _Le regard perdu d'Alice montrait qu'elle était triste.

« Alice ?

-Bella ?

-Je suis là. Tu ne m'as pas perdu. Je suis encore ta meilleure amie malgré que je n'ai plus de souvenirs… » Un éclat illumina les yeux d'Alice et elle m'enlaça. « Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! » Elle était désormais au ange.

Emmett et Rosalie était monté, il ne restait plus que Jasper, Alice et moi. Tous les deux, collés l'un à l'autre, chuchotait. Je ne les écoutai.

Puis je sentis une brûlure à la gorge. J'avais envie de sang. Il fallait que j'aille chasser. Je me levai brusquement. Alice se tourna vers moi : « Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je vais chasser !

-Je t'accompagne ! » On partit en courant dans la forêt. Je repérai très vite ma victime et me précipitai sur elle. Un autre cerf. C'était dégoûtant. Je bus avidement son sang. Quand il fut vide, je partis à la chasse d'une autre victime. Je sentis soudain le sang coulé dans un corps humain. Je me figeai. J'entendais les battements de son cœur. L'odeur de son sang me montai à la gorge. J'allai me régaler. _Oh non ! Un humain ! _pensa Alice. Je devais résister. Je partis dans la direction opposée devant le regard surpris d'Alice.

Après avoir bus le sang de ma deuxième victime, je m'assis dans l'herbe. Alice me regardait.

« Qu'y a t–il ? demandai-je

-Comment as-tu fait ?

-Pour ?

-Pour résister !

-Je ne sais pas.

-Allez, on rentre ! » On courut jusqu'à la maison.

On était encore dans les bois, mais on voyait très bien la maison. On voyais très bien le perron. Je dévisageai avec horreur la scène qui se déroulait sur le perron. Mon cœur se serra. C'était très douloureux. Il y avait Edward et Tanya. Bouche contre bouche. Il avait ses mains dans ses cheveux, et elle, elle le serrait contre elle.

Je me souvins d'un coup du premier jour. Le jour où il était entré dans la cantine. Lui si beau, je me souvenais que j'étais ébahie devant lui. Je me souvenais aussi quand je l'avais bousculé. Son regard mielleux était devenu noir. Je ne savais pas que c'était un vampire et un tas de questions étaient nés dans ma tête.

« Bella ?!! me secoua Alice. Que t'arrives t-il ?

-Des souvenirs me reviennent…

-Lesquels ?

-Le premier jour. Celui de votre arrivé au lycée. » Elle sourit repensant elle aussi à ce moment là. Je n'avais pas le cœur à rire. Mon cœur se souvenait de l'amour pour Edward, mais mon esprit ne comprenait rien. Mais devant cette scène, esprit et cœur se mirent d'accord. Je devais faire comme si je n'aimait pas Edward, je devais l'ignorer, faire comme si il ne m'intéressait pas. Je vis Alice, les yeux vide. « Alice ?

-Ce n'est rien. Une vision. » _J'espère que Bella ne souffre pas trop…Comment tu peux faire ça Edward ?_ pensa-t-elle.

« On rentre ! » dis-je à Alice. Elle me suivit savant mon plan car sa vision c'était ça.

Je marchai, élégante. Edward et Tanya s'embrassait, assis sur le perron, en plein devant la porte. Je passai les séparant. La tête levé, fière. Je vis l'étonnement d'Edward et la joie de Tanya. _Oh mon dieu !_ pensa Edward. Alice me suivait, en colère contre son frère, mais surtout contre Tanya. Je le lisais dans ses pensées. _Tanya, espèce de *** !! Edward ! Reprends-toi ! _J'avais l'impression qu'elle criait ses pensées.

A l'intérieur, je demandai : « Je dors où ?

-Je vais te montrer ta chambre » répondit Alice. On monta. Je la suivi. On alla dans un couloir. La porte de ma chambre était la dernière à droite. Je l'ouvris. C'était une chambre simple. « Bonne nuit, Bella. » _Je suis désolé_

« Bonne nuit Alice. » Je me couchai sur le lit. Je me mis à pleurer. Des larmes de tristesse, mais aussi de fureur, de colère, de rage… Pourquoi Tanya était-elle arrivé ? Pourquoi avais-je perdu mes souvenirs ?

Evidemment, j'avais une chambre, mais une vampire ne dort pas. Alors je décidai d'écrire une histoire. Le début était mon premier souvenir. J'écrivis avec passion, les sentiments qui j'avais ressenti étant humaine lors de la rencontre. Mon stylo glissait sur la feuille, vitesse vampirique. Parfois, je m'arrêtai. J'écoutai le silence qui régnait dans la maison. Mais, je ne réussis pas à écrire la suite. Je m'allongeai sur le lit et fermai les yeux.

* * *

_Alors? Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? _

_Je vois que ma fic est lu que par de rare personne_

_Mais bon, je préviens qu'il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres avant la fin._

_Bye bye_


	18. Conpréhension

_SalUt!!^^_

_Cela faisait longtemps =D_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira..._

_Bonne lecture!_

Je fermai les yeux. J'essayai de me concentrer sur mes souvenirs. Je n'avais jamais vu cette Tanya avant. Je voulais voir ce qu'elle faisait avec Edward. J'ouvris les yeux et recherchai les pensées d'Edward. _Elle a raison. C'est fini maintenant_. Il était dans sa chambre. Je fis le tour par dehors, et regarda à la fenêtre. Il était allongé sur le lit. Tanya était à califourchon sur lui. Il était pensif, elle souriait. Tanya profitait de mon absence de souvenir pour être avec Edward. J'allais dans le salon. Il n'y avait personne. Je me focalisai sur les pensées d'Alice. Elle était dans sa chambre. J'allai toquer quand Alice dit : « Tu peux entrer ! ». J'entrai.

Je m'assis à coté d'elle sur le lit. « Tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui ! J'ai besoin de toi.

-Pourquoi ? » Je lui expliquai mon plan. Elle acquiesça. Je me levai et chuchota : « Merci ».

Je sortis de la chambre. J'allai me cacher près de la porte de la chambre d'Edward. Soudain, une voix coupa le silence : « Tanya ! » C'était Alice. Je souris. La porte s'ouvrit. « Je reviens. » murmura d'une voix douce Tanya à Edward. Elle referma la porte et partit voir Alice. Quand elle fut assez loin, j'ouvris la porte.

Edward était couché sur le lit, les yeux fermé. Il n'avait plus de tee-shirt. Je fus tout de même rassurée car ils n'étaient pas aller trop loin. Je fus étonnée de mes pensées. _Elle est déjà revenue ?_pensa-t-il. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Je bloquai la porte et m'avançai. Je restai debout le fixant. _Que fait-elle ? Elle me saute pas dessus ?_ Il ouvrit les yeux.

« Bella ?! s'écria-t-il.

-Oui. » J'attendis un peu. _Que fait-elle ici ?_ « Je suis venue pour toi.

-Pour moi,

-Je t'aime. » Il écarquilla les yeux. Je montai sur le lit, répétant : « Je t'aime Edward ».

Mon visage arrivait au niveau du sien. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassai. Il ne bougea pas. Je l'embrassai avec plus de passion, mettant tout l'amour que je pouvais. Finalement il me le rendit.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant tremblé toute la maison. Je n'interrompis pas notre baiser, sachant d'avance qui c'était. « BELLA ! DEGAGE ! » Tanya me prit par les bras et me balança littéralement à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'atterris dans les bras d'Alice. « Merci… soufflai-je

-De rien ! » Tanya fixait Edward avec insistance. _Bella sans souvenir, si fragile n'est plus rien pour moi… _Les pensées d'Edward m'horrifiaient. « Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis tout pour toi ! criai-je. Ne me laisse pas tomber à cause de ma perte de souvenir ! Je t'aime encore ! »Tanya me regarda intensément, puis son regard montra de l'incompréhension. C'est alors que je compris. « Edward, elle te ment. Elle utilise son don pour te persuader de l'aimer…

-TAIS-TOI ! hurla Tanya

-Tout l'amour pour elle n'est que mensonge. » _Bella a raison. Je lis dans les pensées de Tanya qu'elle a raison._

Tanya fixa Edward mais au lieu d'être absorbé par son regard, il se leva et vînt vers moi. « Pardonne-moi »me chuchota-t-il. Il déposa un baise sur mon front.

Tanya explosa : « J'aurai dû écouter Kélian ! J'aurai dû le suivre !

-Kélian ? demandai-je. Ce prénom me disait quelque chose.

-Oui ! Il m'aurait aidé, je l'aurai aidée. On se complémentait. Il voulait Bella, je veux Edward.

-Explique-toi, ordonna Edward.

-Il avait pour don de donner des pensées, il aurait pu ordonner de penser à Edward de m'aimer ! Si j'étais venue avec lui, je l'aurai aidé pour que Bella aille vers lui. Tout aurait été si simple. »

Ma tête me faisait horriblement mal. Des souvenirs jaillissaient dans tous les sens. Toute ma vie me revenait d'un coup. Je m'assis par terre et mis ma tête entre mes jambes. Edward passa sa main dans mes cheveux : « Bella ? Ca ne va pas ? » Je ne répondis pas car le reste de la famille arriva. J'avais l'impression qu'on tambourinait ma tête de coup. Je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

Je regardai un film. Le film de ma vie. Mes souvenirs revenaient. Puis quand le film se termina, j'ouvris les yeux.

J'étais couchée sur le lit d'Edward. Celui-ci était assis au bout du lit. Je mis ma main sur son dos, il se retourna et me vit. « Bella ! » Il me sourit.

« Tanya ? demandai-je

-Elle est partie. Je veux m'excuser pour…

-Chut ! Je te pardonne. » Il m'embrassa. Soudain les Cullen arrivèrent. « C'est pas bientôt fini ! » s'écria Emmett. Je rougis. « Revoilà notre tomate préférée ! blagua-t-il.

-Emmett ! » gronda la famille. Je rougis encore plus. Alice m'enlaça et dit : « C'est super que tu es retrouvée la mémoire ! » Tous les regards me fixèrent. « Tes souvenirs sont revenus ? demanda Edward.

-Oui. » Tout le monde fut content. « Pour fêter ça, on va faire les boutiques ! » s'écria Alice.

Après un bon repas, Alice m'entraîna dans sa voiture avec Rosalie et Esmé. « C'est parti ! »Elle démarra et on partit pour du shopping.

Je m'arrêtai devant le magasin où Alice et Rosalie entrait. Un magasin très chic et très cher. « Viens !

-C'est trop cher pour moi !

-On paye pour toi, dit doucement Esmé

-Ne t'inquiète pas. » compléta Rose. J'entrai donc.

On se balada dans le magasin. Dès qu'Alice ou Rose voyait un truc qui pourrait m'aller et me disait de l'essayer. Esmé nous donnait son avis. Je m'amusai bien. Finalement, elles m'achetèrent deux robes très différentes :une robe longue rouge et une autre noire brillante assez courte, et deux ensemble tout aussi différents. Esmé avait acheté une robe blanche classique mais très belle. Je ne vis pas ce que mes amies achetèrent. On rentra.

Il n'y avait personne à la maison. Rosalie alla dans sa chambre, Esmé fit de même. Alice me dit de prendre une douche et après de l'appeler. Je pris donc une bonne douche chaude. Ensuite, je fis ce qu'elle m'avait dit : je l'appelai. Elle entra et me donna la robe noire. « Mets-ça ! » Je l'enfilai. Ensuite, elle me coiffa et me maquilla.

« Reste sage ! » m'ordonna-t-elle. Elle partit. Que se passait-il ? Elle me cachait quelque chose.

Au bout d'un moment, elle me héla : « Bella ! » Je la rejoignis. Je vis avec émerveillement Rosalie, Esmé et Alice habillé en tenue de soirée. Elles étaient magnifique. Rosalie portait une robe bleu foncé courte jusqu'au milieu des hanches, Esmé portait la robe blanche qu'elle avait acheté et Alice avait une robe orange, dos nu, très belle. « Vous êtes magnifique ! m'exclamai-je

-Merci , répondirent-elles ensemble.

-Allons-y ! déclara Alice.

-Où ?

-Surprise ! » J'essayai de lire les pensées d'Alice, mais elle les masquait en pensant à des formules mathématiques.

On prit la voiture de Rosalie. Je m'assis derrière avec Esmé. Je n'aimais pas les surprises. Rosalie ne roulait pas vite. « Pourquoi ne roulons-nous pas vite ?

-Pour ne pas abîmé nos coiffures ! » rigola Alice. Je soupirai.

Enfin, on arriva. Je n'en crus pas mes yeux. On sortit de la voiture et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée. Soudain, …

* * *

_Attention, ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre. C'est-à-dire que le 19e sera le dernier!_

_D'ailleurs, il y aura une petit surprise... _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._

_Une review, SVP ??_


	19. Une belle et heureuse fin

_Salut!_

_Voici le dernier chapitre._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Profiter du passage lemon (qui n'est pas tant que ça... je débute!!)_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

Soudain le sol s'éloigna. Mes pieds ne touchaient plus par terre. Je volai. Edward me portait par la taille et me faisait tournoyé. Je souris. Quand il me reposa à terre, je l'embrassai. Il était magnifique. « Tu es splendide, Bella », chuchota-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

« Oh hé ! On est là aussi ! » Il y avait tous les Cullen habillé superbement. Ils étaient devant un restaurant chic. Il faisait nuit. Le spectacle était magnifique. J'aurai aimé faire une photo.

« Dis, Alice ?

-Oui ?

-Tu as pas pris d'appareil photo ?

-Si ! » Elle sortit de nulle part un appareil photo numérique haute gamme.

Elle demanda à un passant s'il pouvait nous photographier. Il ne put que accepter. Ensuite, on entra dans le restaurant. Alice avait réservé une grande table à l'écart. Evidemment, il n'y avait que moi qui mangeait. Cela devait paraître étrange aux autres personnes présentes : un groupe de magnifique personne sauf une qui se détache arrive dans un restaurant, ils ne mangent même pas !

Ils discutaient de bon train, je participai aussi. Puis quand je terminai de manger, Edward paya. Réticente, je ne dis rien. Ensuite, on se balada un peu. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un hôtel cinq étoiles. « Pourquoi on s'arrête ?

-On va dormir là, mon ange, répondit Edward

-Je trouve que c'est exagéré !

-Mais non ! Tu vas t'éclater ! » lança Alice avec un clin d'œil à Edward. Je ne compris pas.

On entra. Alice avait pris pour chaque couple une chambre double : Carlisle et Esmé avait la chambre numéro 301, Rosalie et Emmett la numéro 309(au bout du couloir à cause du bruit qu'ils risquent d'engendrer), Alice et Jasper la chambre 302 et Edward et moi avions la 304.

Ils prirent tous les escaliers sauf moi et Edward. Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre, il ouvrit la porte et me souleva. Je me retrouvai dans ses bras. Il déposa un délicat baiser sur mes lèvres et entra.

La chambre était immense. Un grand lit double nous attendait au centre. Il me posa doucement sur le lit. Je voulus me lever, mais il se mit à califourchon sur moi. Je compris le clin d'œil d'Alice.

_(Attention ! lemon !)_

Il m'embrassa avec fougue. Je lui rendit avec autant de passion. Puis il embrassa mon oreille droite, puis le bout du nez, puis mes paupières puis il revint à ma bouche. Sa langue joua avec la mienne. Mes mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux. Je l'attira vers moi. Après un long baiser, ses lèvres chatouillèrent mon cou. Elles y déposèrent des baisers. Puis il baissa les brettelles de ma robe et la descendit jusqu'à mes hanche.

« Edward…chuchotai-je

-Oui ?

-Tu es sur que… » Il m'embrassa, me coupant ainsi la parole. Ses mains se baladèrent sur mon ventre et allèrent dans mon dos. Il défit les agrafes de mon soutien gorge et me l'enleva en entier. Il caressa légèrement mes tétons avant de les embrasser. C'était d'abord des petits baiser puis ils se transformèrent en léger mordillement. Je souffla de plaisir.

Puis il déposa un baiser entre mes deux seins. Ensuite, il descendit par petits baisers jusqu'à mon nombril. Je fermai les yeux.

Il m'enleva le reste de ma robe. Ses mains caressèrent mes hanches, descendirent doucement. Il embrassa mes genoux, puis mes cuisses. Enfin il déposa un doux baiser entre mes cuisses.

_(Fin !)_

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Edward redevint sérieux et je me cacha sous la couette. « J'entre !, dit une voix.

- Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Edward, soudain inquiet. Alice entra. Il la regarda puis soupira. « Tu ne changera jamais, hein ?

- Non ! sourit Alice. Allez ! Dehors !

- Quoi ? m'écriai-je

- A tout à l'heure. » murmura Edward. Il déposa un ultime baiser et partit.

« Alice ! » grondai-je. En réponse, j'eu droit à un rire.

« Allez ! » Elle me tira hors du lit et me déposa dans le bain. Elle fit coulé de l'eau. Au début, c'était glacé, mais c'était devenu chaud à la fin.

J'étais bien dans l'eau même si j'aurai préféré être avec Edward. D'ailleurs pourquoi cet empressement à vingt-deux heures du soir ? Je n'eu pas le temps de rêvasser, Alice me sortit du bain. « Met-ça ! » m'ordonna t-elle gentiment. J'enfilai la jupe longue et noire, et le haut gris qui l'accompagnait. Je mis le gilet qu'elle m'avait préparé. Puis je sortis de la salle de bain. « Je suis prête.

-Parfait. Suis-moi ! » Alice me prit la main et m'entraîna dehors.

Je montais à l'arrière de la voiture de Carlisle. Alice conduisait et Edward était à sa droite. « Où allons-nous ? demandai-je

-Quelque part.

-Mais où ?

- Dans un endroit qui va te plaire. » répondit Edward. Je soupirai. J'attendis donc.

Quand Alice se gara, on était dans un parking immense. Elle entraîna Edward et moi à l'intérieur et fit tellement de choses si vite que je ne compris rien. Tout ça se termina dans un avion. Un avion rien que pour nous deux. Je me trouvai assise, coté fenêtre à coté d'Edward. Je ne savais pas où nous allions, mais Alice nous avait laissé tous les deux.

Je regardai par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps. La lune était magnifique. Je me blotti contre Edward. Il me caressa mes cheveux. Je m'endormis dans ses bras.

« Bella ? » fit une voix douce. J'ouvris les yeux. « On est presque arrivé » Je m'assis correctement dans mon siège. Puis, l'avion atterrit.

Enfin, je pus regarder où nous étions. Une île. Il y avait une jolie maison au centre. Edward entra, je le suivis. Je n'eus pas le temps de détailler la pièce, Edward me porta jusqu'au lit. On reprit nos débats amoureux.

Je finis blotti contre lui. Nous deux pour toujours, pour l'éternité. « Edward, commençai-je

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime. » Il sourit et m'embrassa. La vie promettait d'être belle. Ensemble pour toujours.

* * *

_Il n'est pas très long, mais tant pis..._

_J'espère que la fin vous plaît, que ma fic entière vous a plu!_

_Laissez votre avis dans une review, c'est la dernière fois que vous le faites, alors allez-y !_

_Je vous dit Adieu... Je ne pense pas reposter de fiction ici!_

_..._


End file.
